What Demons May Come
by merlynn
Summary: A few surprises await as the battle with Quotar comes to en end. *Complete!* Reviews as always, are welcome.
1. Default Chapter

Paige sat on her bed looking around her room in the manor.  She closed her eyes and remembered her relief when her sisters decided not to give up their powers.  Then she remembered how she had pleaded with them, how she had told them her greatest fear, how they didn't respond.  The tears burned as they rolled down her checks.  Phoebe had gone to Cole in the demonic wasteland to get closure, but Paige felt no closure to the events that happened to her in the months Cole had become the Source.

She hadn't gloated to Phoebe. Maybe she should have.  She had told Phoebe she loved her and forgave her.  Phoebe told her she couldn't understand what they had been through since they had become witches.  Magic made her the Queen of the Underworld and almost killed her because of her demon spawn.  Tears of rage came now.  Yes, magic did that.  Whatever.

Paige thought back over the last year.  How she had told Leo that her sisters only wanted her to move in because of her powers.  How Phoebe had moved out to live with Cole.  How Paige had been the one to convince Piper not to give up on Phoebe.  How the two of them were willing to give up her powers, her heritage, the only link she had to her real family, even though they knew it wasn't what she wanted.  

Paige whispered in the silence of her room: I don't belong here.

Patty's appearance almost made Paige scream.  It probably would have if she hadn't felt like someone was in the room with her all along.

Patty: Yes, you do.  This is your home.

Paige looked up at her mother in spirit form: No it isn't.  I thought it could be, but it isn't.  I don't have a home. I haven't had a home since my parents died.  I don't know if I will ever have a home again.

Patty: My sweet daughter.  Have you told them how you felt?

Paige: If you haven't noticed they are pretty much wrapped up in their own lives right now.  Phoebe is trying to figure this Cole thing out.  And Piper, well I can't blame her with a baby being on the way and all.  They don't have time to deal with me.

Patty: Paige, you are family. 

Paige: I may be blood, and one of the Charmed Ones, but I'm a long way away from really being their sister. 

Patty starts to say something, but Paige doesn't stop: Maybe I just don't know what it is supposed to be like.  I never had sisters or brothers you know.  Maybe I just created this idea of what things would be like in my head.  Maybe if I had grown up with them….. But I didn't.  I just don't feel like I belong here.  I'm sorry mom.

As Paige walks out of the bedroom, Patty just watches her go.  "No sweetie," she whispers, "I'm the one who's sorry."

__________

Paige was in the bathroom washing the tears away when she heard the downstairs door open and shut.  As she walked toward the staircase, Phoebe was already running down the stairs drilling Piper with a dozen questions.  The sisters sat down in the kitchen with Leo to discuss Piper's doctor visit.

Phoebe: Well, is it official?

Piper was beaming, and glowing. She had to be pregnant. She and Leo said "yes" at the same time.

Paige: I'm so happy for you Piper.

Phoebe: I am so excited.  This is wonderful.

Piper: I know. I can't believe this is really happening.  We're going to have so much to do.  I need to figure some things out with the club, and we are going to need to figure out where the baby is going to sleep.

Phoebe: In a crib silly.

Piper rolls her eyes at her sister's attempt at humor.  

Paige took a deep breathe and said: Well, maybe I can help with that.

Piper: What do you mean?

Paige: The last couple of weeks, well, I've been thinking about moving out.  The baby can have my room.

The mood of the room changed in an instant. Piper was the first to speak: Why do you want to move out?

Paige: Well, it just seems like the right time.  You and Leo are starting a family and well, I have the money for an apartment.  I can orb anywhere.  All you have to do is call, and I'll be here in a matter of seconds.

Phoebe: But what about the power of three. I don't know if I like this.

Paige: Look Phoebe, the Source is dead. This house is great, but it is hardly big enough for three families.  I know you and I aren't starting families right now, but maybe someday.  I mean, if we don't do this now, when are we going to do it?

Phoebe: When we are stronger, when we are ready.

Paige: Well, I'm ready now.

Phoebe: And we don't get a say in this?

Paige stood up and walked around the kitchen.  She was clearly exasperated.  Piper and Leo, who had been silent during this exchange, could tell it was time to let things drop.

Piper: Why don't we talk about this later?

Leo: Good idea.  We can talk about it later tonight.  Piper was planning on making a special dinner to celebrate.

It was too late.

Paige: No Phoebe, you don't get a say in this.  Just like we didn't get a say when you moved out with Cole.  Just like we didn't get a say when you became Queen of the Underworld.  Just like I didn't get a say when the two of you were going to give up your powers and mine with them.  This is my decision, not yours.

Phoebe: That is what this is all about?  Paige, the things I did – that wasn't me.  And we didn't give up our powers.  We still need you.

Paige: God, Phoebe.  It wasn't you? Whatever.  You still need me? Great. Well, what I need is to be someplace where I am wanted, not just needed.  I'm going to work.  I will see you all later.  Call me if you need me, she added in disgust. 

Paige stormed out.  Phoebe looked at Piper and said: I'm sorry Piper. I can't believe she turned your good news into a dramafest.

Now it was Piper's turn to be exasperated.  Piper looked at Phoebe and started to laugh: You really don't get it do you?

Phoebe was taken back: Get what?

Piper: Phoebe, you caused most of that.  Couldn't you just let it go?  So, she told us she wanted to move out and the baby could have her room?  We could have talked about it later.

Phoebe: Piper, I can't believe you would approve….

Piper: Phoebe, she doesn't need my approval. Just like you never did.  But she has a point.  We can't all live here forever.  Maybe this is the best time for her to move out. I just wish she had different reasons.

Phoebe: What do you mean I never needed your approval?  How did this become all about me?

Piper rolls her eyes.  Leo tries to mediate: Maybe we really should talk about this later.  Piper just found out some great news.  Can't we just enjoy that for a moment?

As usual, no one is listening.  Piper is now the one standing walking around the kitchen in disgust.  She turns to Phoebe and says: Look, you did a lot of things that hurt both Paige and me.  But I don't think anything hurt her as much as when we were going to give up our powers and hers too.  She wasn't raised a Halliwell.  Being a witch is her tie to this family, and we didn't even think about how much it would hurt her to have that tie broken.  We were thinking about ourselves.  Something you are good at, but I use to think about my family first.

Phoebe: What does that mean?

Piper: It means I need to go talk to Paige.

Piper picked up the keys to the car, told Leo she would see him later, and left.

Leo tried real hard not to get involved in the sisterly matters, unless he was needed.  He felt her was needed now, not just as a brother-in-law, but as a whitelighter.

Leo: Phoebe, in know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but you need to take some responsibility…..

Phoebe looked at Leo as if to say, et tu, Brute? Instead she asked the worst question she could: Responsibility for what?

Leo: Phoebe, enough is enough.  You betrayed your sisters and you don't seem to feel bad about it at all. Yes, you said you were sorry. But Phoebe, what you did – it's the sort of thing that should paralyze you with guilt.  You seem to be acting like it wasn't even you, like nothing happened at all.

Phoebe: It wasn't me. I had this baby in me and…..

Leo: Phoebe, no. If you had enough control to come back, then you had control went you crossed over.  You wanted Cole and your sisters.  You didn't want to choose. And you didn't care who you hurt.

Phoebe started to interrupt, but Leo was on a roll.  Leo:  And you hurt them both you know.  I know you loved Cole, but Piper and Paige are your family. I know some bonds are more important than blood, but what bonds you to Piper and Paige is more than that.  You are bonded by magic and by destiny, but you are still sisters.  Paige's biggest fear is that you only want her because she is a Charmed One, and not because she is your sister.  You've done nothing to calm that fear.  She wants to move out because she feels like she doesn't belong here, and decorating her room her way is not enough to make this place feel like home to her.  

Phoebe looked at Leo and said: I don't know what to do.

Leo: Ever since she came into your lives you were occupied with the Source.  Maybe now, while things are still a little calm, would be a good time to get to know Paige. 

Phoebe: Get to know Paige?

Leo: You know, what is her favorite movie, book, color?

Phoebe: Oh. I understand.  How can I be an advice columnist when my own sister is hurting so much, and I'm a total bitch to her.

Leo: Well you know what they say?  Doctors make the worst patients.

Phoebe: Huh?

Leo: Sometimes it's harder to take your own advice.

Phoebe: Ah well yeah.  Look, I have a deadline to meet. I'll talk to you later. 

Phoebe got up and hugged Leo. "I'm really happy for you and Piper," she said.

_____________

The demon laughed at the news of the fallen Source and the council.  It had been ages since rule of the underworld had changed hands, but the news of the betrayer's ultimate demise seem to fill the air with glee.  The former Source now wondered now who would take their place.  Who among those who remained could rise up and restore order?  The barrier that trapped the demon in exile remained an ever present reminder of the lost battle.  Escape had never seemed a possibility because those in power were too great.  Looking down at the still faithful servant that delivered the news, the demon realized everything had changed.  

The former Source said is a smooth, hypnotic voice: The demon sorceress who trapped me in this exile, does she live?

The servant looked up at the piercing eyes of his master, the almost angelic face: Your daughter? Yes, my lord she lives.

The former Source: Bring her to me.  I want to make her an offer.  And keep up on the news of the underworld.  When someone makes a bid for the thrown, I want to know who it is.

____________

Piper couldn't catch Paige before she got in the car, so she opted to stop and pick up some lunch for Paige on her way to the social worker's office.  Paige had gone in late today because she wanted to be home to get Piper's news.  Piper was pretty sure Paige hadn't stopped for fast food in her hurry to get away from the manor.

Piper sat down at Paige's desk while Paige had her back turned.  When she swiveled around in her chair, she smiled.

Piper handed Paige the bag: Lunch, special delivery.

Paige smiled even bigger as she opened the bag. Paige: Peanut butter and jelly? 

Piper: Well, it was my favorite as a kid, and I didn't know what you liked, so I was hoping we had this in common.

Paige: We do.

Piper: I should know what you like by now.

Paige: Well, we have been preoccupied.

Piper: I know. Piper looked down, and then up at Paige again. I had this whole big speech planned, she said.  But it really all comes down to this: I don't want you to move out Paige.  I want to know what your favorite sandwich is and what your favorite dessert is and all the stuff I don't know about you.

Paige: We can learn those things about each other without me living in the manor.

Piper: I know, but I really want you to stay.

Paige: I'll think about it. Okay?

Piper: Okay.  Will you be home for dinner?  

Paige: Yes.  I think we owe you a celebration dinner, considering.

Piper: Good.  What is your favorite dessert?

Paige smiled: French silk pie.

Piper: Chocolaty.

Paige: Very.

Piper: I'll see you at home.

____________

The heads of the Brotherhood sat around a wooden table in an office meeting room in one of their many office buildings.  The man who had taken over since Raynor's unfortunate death was called Zaphor.  He was Raynor's real brother and he seemed a natural successor.  Now apparently, Zaphor had larger ambitions.

A beautiful demon with glowing red eyes was the first to speak after his proposal was concluded: So who will become the new Source if we are successful, you?

Zaphor: No, there will be no new Source.  We will rule the underworld like we rule the Brotherhood.  I might be the figurehead, but you all will have equal votes in all decisions.

A male demon on the other side of the table asked: What makes you think we can pull this off?

Zaphor: We are the most organized.  The underworld is shattering.  They are fighting against each other.  We are known for our ability to work together.  Who better to restore order than us? Of course the decision must be made by all of us. Shall we put it to a vote?

An older member of the Brotherhood seconded the motion.  The motion passed unanimously.  The Brotherhood, a society of elite demons, would become the new rulers of the underworld.

______________

Phoebe hands shook as she read the letter.  I betrayed my sisters it read.  I married a man that was cruel to them despite his suave appearance.  I believed every word he told me.  I accused them of unspeakable things all because he told me they were true.  I eventually left him, and they forgave me, but I can't get over this feeling of guilt.  What should I do?  How can I let them know just how sorry I really am?  Signed, saying I'm sorry just isn't enough.

Phoebe sat in her office and cried.

______________

Piper was putting the final touches on dinner when Paige walked in.  Phoebe caught her at the door as she came in.  Piper started to join them, but Leo stopped her.  They walked back into the kitchen hoping good things would come of this.

Phoebe and Paige walked into the living room and sat down.  Phoebe was uncomfortable, but she started with a simple "I'm so very sorry."  Normally Paige would have stopped her, but this time she needed to hear what Phoebe had to say.

Phoebe: I hurt you.  It really did feel like it wasn't me, but I think that is more because I don't know who I am anymore.  I need to figure a lot of things out, but I have one thing already figured out.  You are my sister and you belong here, probably more than I do.  Whatever you decide is up to you, but please don't leave because you don't feel like this is your home.  It is.  I want you here, not because I need you, well, it is because I need you.  It's just that I need you as a sister. If I'm going to figure out who I am again – it will help to see examples of who I want to be.  That's you and Piper.

Paige was crying again, but not tears of anger, not anymore.  She noticed Phoebe was crying too.  In fact, so was Piper who was listening in.  Phoebe said "Come on in Piper," without turning around.

Piper said through her sniffing: Dinner's ready.

Phoebe: Hold on a sec.  She pulled her big sister over to her and Paige.  She asked while already knowing the answer: You heard everything I said to Paige?

Piper: Well, most of it.

Phoebe: Can I give you a gushing apology too or are you going to shut me up?

Piper: Go ahead.  Piper sat down beside Phoebe on the couch.

Phoebe: Piper, I'm sorry.  I've hurt you so many times.  So many times that you gave up on me. Piper started to correct her, but Phoebe continued.  She said: I don't blame you.  I deserved it.  I just hope that someday, you will trust me again and maybe even be proud of the person I become. I got so lost.  Thank you for letting me come back home.

Phoebe put her arms around both her sisters. The three of them sat there for a minute in silence.  

Paige was the first to speak as she stopped crying: But the baby will still need a room.

Phoebe: I have an idea about that.

Piper: Oh?

Phoebe turned to Paige: Remember when you first moved in?  You asked if you would have to live in the basement?

Paige: Yes.

Phoebe: Well, I think I will.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: We have several months still, and a handyman. We can remodel it and I will move downstairs.  The baby can have my room.  That's if you want to stay, Paige.

Paige: I could stand to live with my sisters a little bit longer.

Piper: Good. Let's go eat.  We'll talk about the room situation later, we still have several months to figure that out, you know.

_______________

A scribe sat reading by candlelight in a dark, damp cavern of the underworld.  A demon was pacing the room as the scribe translated the ancient script.  Well, he said, what does it say?  Is it my time?

The scribe looked up from the parchment. It identifies you by name, my lord.  It says that you may take the thrown in a time when there is no leadership.

The demon turned to the scribe and smiled: Well that certainly sounds like now.  What does it say about opposition?  Who can stop me?  The Charmed Ones?

The scribe reread his notes.  No, my lord, it says only four warriors of light can stop you.

The demon smiles and says: Four?  So the Charmed Ones hold no power over me?

The scribe says: Not according to the text my lord.

_______________

Leo, Paige and Phoebe were praising Piper's fine cooking as she brought out dessert, French silk pie.  Paige smiled.  They sat around talking about the future, about their jobs, about the baby bonding as sisters…….completely unaware of the dangers that awaited them as the battle for the thrown of hell began.


	2. Where's Leo

Paige was sitting at her desk reviewing a case she was set to testify in later that week when Phoebe walked in the office.  Phoebe sat down at Paige's desk with a smile on her face that lit up the room. It was contagious and Paige didn't even know why.

Paige: Why are you in such a good mood?

Phoebe: Oh no reason. My advice column is finished for the week and I thought I would take you out to lunch.

Paige looked down at her file and then up at Phoebe, "Ok she said," still a little suspicious of what Phoebe was up to.

Phoebe insisted on driving.  The car was the best thing to come out of her marriage to Cole, Paige thought to herself.  Then she felt bad.  There was a time when she had liked Cole too.  Paige noticed they were pulling into P3 when Phoebe explained she had to drop something off for Piper and then they would go to a nice Italian café nearby.

When Paige walked into P3, she was greeted with a yell of "Surprise!"

Paige looked very confused until she saw Glenn. Phoebe turned around and said, "We don't get it either, but for some reason he wanted to throw you a surprise party for his birthday."

Piper: He's an odd one.

Paige walked down the stairs smiling, "Yes, he is," she said as she hugged Glenn, "But he always makes me smile."

Piper: Well, hopefully, the food will do that as well. Glenn picked the menu.

Paige and Glenn sat down at one of the tables while Phoebe, Piper and Leo went to get the food and drinks.  

Paige: Your present is at the manor. I should have brought it with me to work knowing you would do something like this.

Glenn: That's ok. I can come by later if that would be cool with your sisters.

Paige smiled: We'll ask to make sure, but I think it's doable.

The sisters, Glenn and Leo had a lovely lunch together and then Glenn drove Paige back to the office while Phoebe stayed behind to help Piper clean up. Leo was conveniently summoned to the Elders.

_________________

Leo had to run a small errand to help out a fellow whitelighter, but something went horrible wrong along the way.  When he woke up, he was in a room with several demons looking him over.  He immediately tried to orb, and managed to get all of three feet.  Apparently he could orb anywhere he wanted, inside this room.

Zaphor soon explained to him that black magic was trapping him in the room.  The only way to leave was to walk out of the room and he assured the whitelighter the guards at the door would prevent that.  Zaphor introduced himself as the new leader of the Brotherhood.  Then he introduced the woman Leo would spend the next several hours, maybe days with.  Her name was Layona and she had a few questions to ask him.

___________________

Piper had fallen asleep on the couch.  The book she was reading was lying on the floor.  Phoebe gently woke her sister up.

Phoebe: You'll be more comfortable in your bed upstairs sweetie.

Piper: Leo isn't back yet?

Phoebe: No. Are you concerned?

Piper: A little. Usually he tells me when he is going to be gone for a long time.

Phoebe: Maybe it was an emergency?

Piper: Maybe. Is Glenn sleeping over?

Phoebe smiled: I think so. His car is still outside. Come on, let's get you to bed.

Piper: I don't feel much like sleeping. Want to watch a movie?

Phoebe: Sure, I don't have to go to work tomorrow.

____________________

Layona looked over Leo.  His wounds healed instantly.  This was going to be fun.  "Don't worry whitelighter," she said. "I'm not going to kill you." She straddled Leo and said, "We just want to know where you put the Grimoire.  See, we sort of need it.  And word is you are the only person who knows where it is." She licked his cheek.  "Tell me where it is, my pet, and you can leave at once."

Leo looked at her dark red eyes and simply shook his head no.

Layona spat in his face. "This is only going to get worse for you," she said as she stood up.  "You will tell me the location of the book.  It's just a matter of how much you have to go through first."

______________________

Piper and Phoebe were cuddled up on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn and a blanket, watching an old black and white movie when Paige and Glenn came downstairs.

Paige: What are you two doing up?

Piper: Us? What about you?

Paige: We got hungry.

Phoebe giggled. "Piper can't sleep."

Paige: Leo's not home yet?

Piper and Phoebe shook their heads no just as Cole shimmered in.  Piper raised her hands out of reflex and Cole held out his hand in a plead to stop.

Paige screamed: Cole! Don't do that.

Piper: What are you doing here?

Cole: Don't hurt me.  I have some news, about Leo.  He looked at the woman he still considered his wife.  Hello Phoebe.

Phoebe lowered her eyes.

Piper: What about my husband?

Cole: The Brotherhood has him.  Don't hurt me, I didn't do it. There are just rumors going around.  The shadows are talking about the Brotherhood taking over the underworld.

Paige: Shadows are talking?

Cole: Long story. They are probably in the Book anyway. The point is that they took Leo, well a whitelighter anyway, because they wanted the location of the Grimoire. I don't know for sure it's Leo, but I suspected."

Piper: It has to be. He is the only whitelighter, the only person, who knows where it is. Damn it. Do you know where they are keeping him?

Cole: No, but I might be able to find someone who does.

Piper: Good. You do that and we will prepare to go get him.

Paige: Um, no offense Cole. But can we trust him?

Piper: I don't know if we have much choice. I can't really think of a way to check out his story and I have had a bad feeling about Leo all night.

Phoebe: Cole, what do you get out of this?

Cole: I get to help the woman I love by helping her sister and brother-in-law.  Besides, I sort of like Leo.

Phoebe: Whose side are you on?

Cole: Let's just say I'm not looking to work with or help anyone who would hurt any of you.

Paige: Ok. But all is not forgiven.

Cole: I understand.

Paige: And we are only doing this for Leo.

Cole: I understand.

Paige: Good.

Piper: Cole, can you bring whoever you want to bring here? 

Cole: Yes but you will need a binding potion of some sort. 

Piper: We can do that.  Glenn, you might…..

Glenn: Not a problem. I'll be heading for home. Paige, call me and let me know you are ok when this is done?

Paige kissed Glenn and gave him a hug as he walked toward the door. "I will," she said.

Cole left to go find a member of the Brotherhood.  The sisters headed to the kitchen for some potion making.

_________________

The former Source now in exile thought about the news of the Brotherhood trying to take over the underworld.  That was interesting.  But attacking a Charmed One's husband? Surely that was a poor idea even if it would help them find the Grimoire.  

The sorceress who created the exile had agreed to the demon's proposal.  Soon the daughter's betrayal would be forgiven.  All the daughter wanted was a chance to recruit the grandson into their little plan.  Perhaps he would join them.  If not, as long as he didn't get in the way all would be fine.

__________________

Layona looked at the subject of her torture.  She stabbed him in the stomach this time.  Leo screamed and she giggled.  He healed instantly so she could do this all day.  But Zaphor would eventually get impatient so she had brewed up a potion.  She dabbed it on her lips and kissed him on the mouth.  Then she forced the rest of the potion down his throat.  Soon he would tell her everything she ever wanted to know and he would be rewarded for it all.

___________________

Piper stood over the demon.  They had stripped him of his powers and promised if he told them where Leo was he would get them back.  He just sat there in silence.  Piper was not happy.

Piper: Paige, orb out some internal organ. Maybe that will give him reason to talk.

Paige was shocked and looked at Phoebe who was coming down the stairs for help.  

Phoebe: Piper honey. I think we can get the answer without resorting to torture.

Piper: Really, how? This is my husband. I want to know where he is and I want to know now!

Phoebe: Piper, honey. Truth spell. Ok?

Piper: Truth spell? Oh, the one Prue used when she wanted to tell Andy about us being witches and see how he would react?

Phoebe: I reworked it.

Piper: Well, why didn't you say so?

_____________________

Leo blinked as he woke up.  He had passed out after the demon had made him drink the potion. Was that Piper's voice he heard?

Piper: Come on Leo.  We don't have much time.

Leo: Piper?  What? How?

Piper: Later dear.  Now orb us out of here.

Leo stood up: I can't. The room is…..where are the guards?

Piper: Phoebe and Paige are taking care of that.  Let's get out of this room and then you can orb.  Did you tell them where the book was?

Leo: No.

Piper looked at Leo and kissed him deeply. "Good," she said.

Leo let her kiss wash over him.  He had been afraid he would never see her again.  "Where did you put the book anyway?" he heard her ask him as she checked the door.

Leo looked at her strangely.  He grabbed her and looked deep in her eyes.  "I thought I would never see you again.  I missed you so much.  The book is safe on Mt. Everest."  Piper kissed him again and when she pulled away her eyes glowed red.  

"Thanks," Layona said.  And she disappeared.

Leo sank into the chair in the room as the guards returned.

_________________

Phoebe was shaking Leo awake this time.  Then Piper and Paige came running in the room with demons on their trail.  "Phoebe, we need more potions…." Paige called.  Phoebe threw her potions to Paige who in turn threw them at the demons headed their way.  

Piper was now holding Leo. "Come on, sweetie.  We need to get out of here so you can orb."

Leo pulled away from Piper.  "What? You discovered it wasn't where I said it was, so you thought you would try again?" 

Piper: Leo, what are you talking about?  We have to go. Now!

Leo: You aren't Piper. 

Piper: Damn it Leo. We are leaving now!

She grabbed him by his arm and started to pull him from the room.  Just then laughter filled the room and he realized too late it was indeed his wife in front of him.  The demon with the red eyes walked in with Zaphor and several other members of the Brotherhood.

Layona: Well, that was impressive.  Giving me the wrong location.  I bet you give me the right one with your pretty wife here in danger.

Leo: I'm sorry Piper, she looked like you before.

Piper: It's ok Leo.  Look, if you all want to live, let us all go now.

Zaphor laughed as did the rest of the demons.  "You are a bit outnumbered, you know?"

Cole walked in: Not as much as you might think.

Zaphor: So you side with them again?

Cole: I always sided with my wife.  Now I side with her sisters as well.

Zaphor: No matter, even you aren't enough to save them.

Phoebe: We might not need as much saving as you think.

Phoebe threw the last three bottles of potion she had at the demons closest to her.  Piper blew up the demons to her left and right, one with each hand.  Paige orbed the bag full of potion-tipped knives she brought with her into the four demons that surrounded her.  Cole threw a fire ball at a demon who went after Phoebe and another one at a demon who went after Leo.  Zaphor was left standing alone with Layona.  

Piper: What do you think of the odds now?

Zaphor backed out the door along with Layona.  The sisters and Leo were allowed to leave.

___________________

Back at the manor, Leo and Piper were laying in bed.  

Piper: So, you knew she wasn't me, but you didn't know I was me?

Leo: Well, you didn't kiss me.  She did and I knew it wasn't you.  If you had kiss me, I would have known.

Piper: Oh. Did she kiss better than me?

Leo: Oh no. Much worse. She slobbered and …….

Piper interrupted him with a kiss of her own.

Leo: Mmmmmmm. Now that's my wife.  They kissed again.

___________________

Paige was on the phone with Glenn assuring him that they were all ok.  Phoebe thought it was sweet that Paige could call Glenn any time of day and know he would just be happy to hear her voice.  She turned to look at Cole.  He just smiled at her, kissed her cheek, said I'll see you soon and left.

____________________

The scribe read another passage.  The demon Quotar tried to listen intently at the prophesy of his ascension, but his mind wandered.  He must find out who these warriors of light are immediately and have them killed.  Then nothing would stand in his way. Not even the Charmed Ones.


	3. Who's Lucy?

Paige and Phoebe were sitting on a blanket in a grassy field.  They were enjoying the picnic lunch Piper had prepared for them the night before. Piper and Leo hadn't joined them though.  They were in the manor enjoying their own private time.

Phoebe: So, how does it feel to be a social worker instead of just an assistant?

Paige: Good, and I'm glad I didn't cost anyone a promotion they deserved.  It is a lot more work though, and what I do matters more to the people I help now.  I hope I can meet those obligations and my obligations to our craft as well.

Phoebe: Perhaps on occasion our craft will help you with your job rather than hinder it.

Paige: I hope so, and it does make sense.  I help innocents in both careers.

Phoebe: Well, whatever you need just let us know.  We will do our best to make it easy on you.

Paige: That's nice, but we need to worry about Piper as well.  I would prefer you concentrate on protecting her baby than my job.

Phoebe: Who says I can't do both?

Paige: Stretching yourself a little thin, aren't you?

Phoebe smiles and says: Ah, but you didn't know me before my Cole days. I was a super witch and student back then. Ok, in the beginning I was unemployed and aimless, but I did tackle both school and the craft at one time.  Without my male obsession, I'm sure I can look after my niece, write my column and help you when you need it.

Paige: Niece?

Phoebe: It's a feeling.

Paige looked at Phoebe suspiciously: Is it more than a feeling?

Phoebe was avoiding eye contact now.  She began packing up the picnic basket.  "Well, Piper did meet Melinda in the future…."

Paige interrupted: But that future was altered.  Have you had a premonition?

Phoebe got up and so did Paige.  They began folding up the blanket.  Phoebe was grinning: Maybe.

Paige: Tell me you little witch!

Phoebe and Paige started giggling as a couple of young guys walked by expecting to see a cat fight break out.  They just smiled and waved at the cute boys.  The boys smiled and started to walk over, but Phoebe pulled Paige close to her, turned around and started walking the other way.

Phoebe whispered: I was in the attic the other day, and I came across our baby blanket.  The one mom wrapped you in when she gave you to the Sister.  As I held it, I saw Piper and Leo holding a baby girl. I was handing the blanket to Piper and she traced the P on the blanket.  Then I saw the nurse writing a name on the birth certificate.  It started with a P, but I didn't see anything more. I assume it's the baby she is carrying now, but I suppose it could be a second child.

Paige: P, huh? Think she names the baby after Prue?

Phoebe smiled: What else would Piper do?

____________________

Candles lit the room, and soft music filled the air.  Piper was lying on her stomach, topless, while Leo rubbed scented oil on her back.  Piper made a little happy, relaxed sound.  Leo leaned over and kissed her ear.  Then he moved down her legs to rub her feet.

Piper: Go back to the back, in a few months I won't be able to lay on my tummy like this.

Leo: Your wish is my command.  Leo moved back up to Piper's shoulders.

Piper giggled: I knew there was a reason I loved you, so obedient.

Leo:  Well, usually it's fun to please you.  Sometimes, it's really fun.

Piper: Hmm, well, that attitude will come in handy in the coming months.

Leo laughed: I can handle anything your hormones throw at me.

Piper rolled over to face her husband with a sly grin, "Are you sure about that?" she said as she reached up and kissed him passionately.

______________________

As Phoebe and Paige neared the car, they noticed a magic shop nearby.  They decided to go look around.  It was a Sunday, and while they could probably do some work at their respective offices, they wanted to enjoy their day off.  However, Piper had asked them not to come home until she called and their phones hadn't rung yet.

As they walked in the door, they noticed the usually candles, herbs and symbols that filled a traditional magic shop.  Some of the herbs were actually useful, and would save Piper a trip to Chinatown so they gathered a few items for the pantry at home. 

Then Paige noticed some books at the back of the store.  Normally books held little interest to the sisters, but some of these seemed old and tattered like they had been around for centuries.  She found Phoebe and they went to take a look.  They were thumbing through one of the journals when they found a list of spells, one spell in particular stood out glaringly to them.  It was very similar to the spell Phoebe had read that restored their powers and their destiny years before.  Phoebe was stunned that it would be found in a book other than their own.

As Paige and Phoebe whispered about the possible meanings of finding the spell here, a beautiful petite woman walked up to them.  She watched them for a little bit.  When she was sure who they were, she spoke.

Lucy: Hello there. I'm Lucy.  You probably have some questions, but we should go to the back if you want to talk about that text in detail.

Paige and Phoebe were utterly dumbfounded, but they wanted answers so they followed the woman behind a curtain to a back room filled with even more books and journals.  Lucy looked like she was a few years older than the sisters, in her early or mid-thirties.  She was small-boned and short, maybe five foot one or two at the most.  She had light brown hair with natural highlights and pale blue eyes.

Lucy: Please have a seat. I'm not sure how that got up there.  We sell journals and histories out front.  All the spell books are supposed to stay back here.  Only to be sold to those who can actually use them. 

Phoebe cleared her throat and started to say they weren't "real" witches, but Lucy interrupted.

Lucy: Don't worry. I know who you are, and I know why that spell bothered you.  It's in your Book of Shadows and you didn't expect to see it anywhere else.  It's very simple you see, the spell is older than your Book.  Some magic is you know.

Phoebe spoke first: Yes of course, but that spell seemed specific to us.  

Lucy: I'm sure it did.  But the spell or a version of it goes back to the druids. It's an evoking spell. Very powerful and very important in assuring family heritage is not lost despite the occasional abandonment of the craft.

Paige: That makes sense, but there is one more thing…

Lucy: Who am I? 

Paige: Yes and….

Lucy: How do I know who you are?

Paige: Yes and could you please…..

Lucy: Stop doing that?  She smiled. "I'll try."  I'm a student of the craft though not an actual witch. When I was a little girl, my best friend had powers.  When I told my mother about them, she sat me down and explained to me that some people in this world were real witches.  She was best friends with the girl's mother and had discovered her secret in her teenage years.  I studied the history of witchcraft in college in whatever classes I could though I would later learn most of what I learned was wrong or off. 

She looked around the shop and continued:  My friend and her mother died tragically our last year of college.  My mother was devastated and moved back East where our family comes from.  She lives with my Aunt now.  I suspect that my mother and my friend's mother were more than friends, but she never confided that in me.  My mother inherited her friend's books and journals.  She wanted nothing to do with any of it.  So, I opened this shop and have acquired some unique items over the years.  

As to how I know who you are, well, I have studied prophesies and journals over the last decade.  Some journals give very good descriptions of the Charmed Ones. I know there are only two of you here, but I suspect I'm not wrong about you.

Paige: What do you mean descriptions? I mean, I'm not even….

Lucy: You're the fourth sister, I know.  I know that because I knew about Prue.  I read when she died.  It was sad news, but somehow I knew it wasn't over.  I went to the journals to understand what I felt. None of them mention a fourth sister, but they all talk about years – decades even – of fighting evil.  And all of you have children.  The special bond between your future daughters allow the power of three to go on in a different way.  I know something had to happen to allow the Charmed Ones to continue.

Phoebe and Paige sat in silence absorbing what they had heard.  It was difficult hearing someone talk about their lives so matter of fact.  They had revealed themselves to witches before, but this still felt odd.  Phoebe's phone rang and broke the silence.  It was Piper letting them know it was safe to come home when they were ready.  Phoebe hung up the phone and turned back to Lucy.

Phoebe: We, um, we need to go.

Lucy: Of course, but first there is something you should have.

Lucy handed them an old book. "I don't know if what should have happened has happened yet, but I think you should take a look at this.  My gut tells me the time is right."  She smiled. "Sometimes I think my friend finds a way to guide me from beyond."

Phoebe took the book and immediately received a premonition.  She saw a scribe talking with a demon.  He was reading from some scrolls and the demon was laughing and looking very pleased with what he heard.  When she opened her eyes, she looked at Paige with a perplexed look on her face.

Phoebe: Thank you.  Can I call you if ……

Lucy handed her a business card. "If I can help in any way."

Phoebe and Paige walked out of the store with the book in hand.  When they got to the car, Paige asked Phoebe if she wanted her to drive.  This seem to break Phoebe out of her thoughts.  She agreed and handed Paige the keys.  Paige asked Phoebe what she saw.  Phoebe told her she wasn't sure, but it didn't seem good.

_____________________

As Phoebe and Paige walked through the door, Cole shimmered into the living room.  Piper and Leo came in from the kitchen in response to Paige's scream.

Paige: Damn it, Cole. Stop doing that!

Piper looked at Cole with a distrusting face: Shadows talking again?

Cole looked sheepishly around the room.  If only he had told someone about what had happened when he took in the hallow.  If only he hadn't tried to handle things by himself. Then maybe he would still part of this family.  No time for that now.

Cole: As a matter of fact, yes.  

Paige: Ok I need to make a note to see what these shadows are.

Cole: They are lesser demons.  One was assigned to spy on me when I was working for the Triad.  They follow and hear things.  With no Triad, no Council and no Source they have no bosses.  So they gossip among themselves and follow whoever they please. 

Paige: And what do they have to say now?

Phoebe had been looking at the floor.  She now looked up and meet his gaze.  "They say someone is rising, don't they?"

Cole turned to his wife, he refused to think of her any other way, and said: Yes.

Phoebe went on a little unsure: A demon who thinks his ascension is prophesized somehow. 

Cole: How did you know?

Phoebe: I saw something when I held this book. I'm not sure what it is, but I think we should study it right away.

Cole: The demon's name is Quotar.  He believes he is meant to take the thrown and rule.  He was once a powerful lieutenant, but was deeply injured in the last battle between Sources.  He never showed complete loyalty to the new source and was kept out of the loop for a long time.  He believes he is destined to rule, and the shadows say some prophesies confirm this.  

Piper: Well, we've defeated one Source, he can't be any different.

Cole: I think you will find that isn't true.  The Seer was a strong ally for the former Source, but he was an idiot in many ways.  There was a battle for the thrown eons ago.  The Source you defeated betrayed the original Source and enabled a new demon to take the thrown.  He himself only took the thrown after years of betrayals.  He would have never held the thrown except only one former Source still lived.  

Leo: The Elders information of these transfers of power is sketchy at best.  The rumor says the first Source still lives though?

Cole: Yes, apparently in exile.  Even the Underworld was too afraid to kill the being that started it all.   The original Source's daughter was a powerful demon sorceress.  She was in love with the successor and forged a barrier that has lasted through the ages.  It's what traps the original Source in exile.  If she aligns with Quotar, things could be very difficult for all of you.

Paige: But why would she?  

Phoebe: Why not? She's like all demons isn't she? She seeks power above all else. Right?

Cole was hurt.  Power had meant something to him, but not more than her love.  

Piper: Thanks for the heads up Cole.  So, now we have Quotar and the Brotherhood to look after. I don't suppose there's any chance they will take care of each other, is there?

Cole: Quotar may kill off Zaphor, but it won't go the other way.  If the shadows are right, four warriors of light are needed to kill Quotar and the Brotherhood hardly fits that bill.

Leo: Four warriors of light?

Cole: Yes, that's why I was concerned.  I'm afraid if he thinks the Charmed Ones can't hurt him he may come after you to prove himself worthy to rule.

Piper: That could be a problem.  Honey….

Leo: On my way now he said as he orbed up to talk to the Elders about these warriors of light.

Cole: I should go now. I've told you all I know. I hope that book helps you with the rest.

Phoebe: Cole, I….

Paige and Piper looked at their sister.

Phoebe: Thanks for still caring, but….

Cole: It's ok.  I want all of you alive.  That's all.

Cole smiled.  "Besides how can any of you forgive me if you don't stay alive long enough for me to prove myself to you."  Then he shimmered away.

Phoebe looked her sisters and tears were in her eyes.  Phoebe: I…..

Paige: It's ok honey.  You loved him once, maybe part of you still does.  We know it's hard.

Piper: Just as long as you stay loyal to us and to the craft, well, we can't really tell you not to have feelings, can we?

Phoebe: You probably should.

Piper went over to hug Phoebe who was awash in feelings she couldn't explain.

Phoebe: I'm going to go take a look at this book and see what I can learn.

______________________

The exiled Source looked at the demon sorceress.  "It's begun."

The daughter looked into that angelic face and asked "How will it go?"

The former Source smiled and said "The Charmed Ones will win.  We will see to that. Won't we?"

The daughter filled with anger and blurted out: "But my son…..!"

"Is unimportant," the former Source interrupted. "He isn't in the way and he doesn't have any idea who you really are or where his power actually comes from.  If he did, things might change. Right now, the demon sorceress is just legend to him, not his mother.  These are things he doesn't need to know, not yet anyway."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry," the daughter said.


	4. The Avenging Angel

Phoebe sat in front of a trunk in the attic.  She was holding the pictures of her and Cole that had been on display in her room.  She traced his face.  Part of her so wanted to look into that face and see a normal man that she could love for the rest of her life.  Phoebe let out a deep sigh.  That was never going to happen.  As she opened the trunk to put the pictures inside she heard someone coming up the stairs.

Paige: I saw the light on.  Doing research?

Phoebe: No, just putting old demons to rest.

Paige walked over and sat down beside Phoebe.  She picked up a picture of Phoebe, Cole, Leo and Piper that she had taken.  "This was a good one," she said.  Paige put her arm around Phoebe's shoulders and asked "Are you going to be ok?"

Phoebe: Yeah, and if not I'm sure we can find a "stop being stupid and loving a demon" potion.

Paige: I don't think it works that way.

Phoebe: I'm kidding. Well, mostly.

Phoebe grabbed hold of Paige's hand while she was still holding a picture of her and Cole in the other.  She was slammed into a premonition.  She saw Paige curled up in the attic crying.  Cole was standing over her, mocking her.  Paige was scared out of her mind.  Phoebe came out of the premonition screaming "Oh God, No."

Paige looked at Phoebe confused.  Phoebe stood up and backed away from Paige.  "He couldn't do this again.  He said he wouldn't hurt us. He wouldn't attack you now. No. He couldn't. Please God, he couldn't." 

Paige: Phoebe, what are you talking about?

Phoebe was hysterical.  Cole stepped out of the shadows and scared the crap out of both sisters.  Phoebe was now angry and hysterical.  "Where the hell did you come from?"

Cole: I was watching you. It's a new power. I just wanted to see you again.  I wasn't going to do anything, but it seems I have some explaining to do.

Phoebe was pissed. "You were watching us?" she growled.  "How could you? You say you want us to trust you, to believe you, but then you lurk in corners. After what I just saw, I will never trust you again. Ever."

Cole: What did you see?

Phoebe looked at Paige and then glared back at Cole.  "You were hurting – no torturing – my sister right in this very room!"

Cole: That isn't the future Phoebe.

Phoebe: What?

Cole: It's the past.  When I was the Source.

Phoebe whirled around to look at Paige. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Paige: I don't know what he's talking about.

Cole: It was when she was attacked by the power brokers.  Their victims loose some of their memories of the events, remember?

Phoebe: You did that?  That was you?

Cole: Well, I guess. Yes. I did that.

Phoebe: "Get out! You son of a bitch!" She threw the picture of the two of them against the wall behind Cole. "Get out!" she screamed again as she went to beat on his chest.

Cole looked down at her and took her arms in his. "I'm sorry," he said. "I really am."  He kissed Phoebe on the forehead and left.  

Phoebe dissolved onto the floor in tears. Paige ran over to her and held her tight.  "Phoebe, I don't even remember. It's ok"

Phoebe held Paige tight and sobbed. "No, it isn't. I'm so sorry."

Paige: It wasn't you Phoebe.

Phoebe looked straight into Paige's eyes: It might as well have been.

Paige stayed there holding Phoebe as she let new found guilt and pain poor out onto the floor through her tears.

_____________________

The next evening the sidewalk seemed darker than usual as Phoebe walked from her office to the car.  She had spent the evening wrapping up her advice column.  Phoebe looked around as she started to unlock the car.  Something was wrong.

The girl had been getting into her car when the man attacked from behind.  She had no idea what he wanted, but she was so afraid she was going to die.  He had her backed into a corner.  He was saying something about her being a pretty little thing.  Was he going to rape her?

Phoebe tapped the man on the shoulder.  He was so intent on his victim he hadn't even heard her approach.  When he turned around, she hit him with a round house kick.  He backed up, stunned.  Phoebe shouted for the girl to run, and run she did.

The demon eyes glowed red.  That was a mistake, his hissed.

Phoebe fought the demon the best she could.  Her levitation power added some force to her martial arts training and tipped him off that she was a witch, but not much else.  She called for Leo, hoping he would bring Piper with him.

But before Leo arrived, help came in another form.  A tall, blond woman stepped from the shadows.  She was wearing jeans, black leather boots and a black top.  When she discarded a long black trench coat, she held a sword in her hand.  Feeling momentarily like she had walked into an episode of Highlander, Phoebe backed away as the woman took over the battle.

The mystery woman flashed bright green eyes and an amazing smile as she spun the demon around.  Phoebe wasn't sure if she had ever seen a demon so full of fear.

Ayla: Tell me little one, what are you doing here?

The demon stuttered out that he was sent to hunt the hearts of virgins for some dark spell his lord was planning.

Ayla motioned over to Phoebe: And you thought this one would do?

The demon smiled as he turned to Phoebe: No, she would have just been for fun.

Ayla: Do you know who I am?

The demon started shaking again.  He nodded yes.

Ayla:  Tell your master I know the spell he is attempting.  Tell him he will fail.

She looked at Phoebe.

Ayla: Tell him I am guarding the Charmed Ones now.

__________________

Back at the manor, the sisters flipped through the Book of Shadows to verify this woman's story.

Piper: You said Avenging Angel, correct?

Ayla smiled and said: Yes, and my name is Ayla.

Paige: Maybe it isn't in there.

Ayla: It's in there, trust me.

Phoebe: She did save my life.

Paige: But she let the demon go.

Ayla: I let him go to deliver a message.

Paige: Yes, well I'm not sure that will be of any comfort to any virgins he runs into.

Ayla: He will return to his master, and his master will kill him.  You will be dealing with the master before any more virgins are harmed.  With me here, the demon lord won't attempt the spell he was working on.

Paige: And that spell would be?

Ayla: It isn't important.  Besides, the details are sort of icky.  Cliff note version, he was going after Piper's unborn child.  

Piper looked up from the Book and asked: And why won't he do that now?

Ayla: Because he knows I was sent to protect the child, which I will do as soon as you find the entry on me and decide you can trust me.

Paige: What makes you so sure there is an entry on you?

Ayla: Find the entry and you'll know why I am sure.

Piper finally managed to locate the page on Avenging Angels…….it read:

Avenging Angels are part of a warrior angel sect.  Contrary to their name, they rarely dole out true vengeance though they regularly help those in need of retribution.  The line dates back before the written word can record their existence.  There is always only one.  They are empowered by the Sword of Righteousness.  They are chosen from the ranks of humans, and are often (though not always) witches and women.  When one dies, another is sent to take her place.  When that happens, the sword must be imbued for the new wielder by either good witches or a holy order.  The last sword was last imbued by Melinda Warren.

The girls look up at the woman they now believed to be an angel standing in front of them.

Ayla:  On the next page is the spell to imbue the sword, correct?

Piper: Um, yes.

Ayla: Good.  Shall we cast the protection spell on your child now?

______________

In the kitchen, Ayla had just finished casting the protection spell on Piper's child.  Now the girls were sitting around the table trying to fully understand the rest of the reason why she had been sent to them.

Phoebe: You are here to train us?

Ayla: To some extent.  You are loosing touch with your powers.  Before you say it, yes I know you vanquished the Source. But you may be surprised to learn that there are many other evil beings who will come after you.  Some will be smarter.  

Paige: Like this Quotar Cole told us about?

Piper: Or the Brotherhood? We are well aware other demons have our name on their hit list.

Ayla: Yes, well the one coming after you now is not so smart, but he is in possession of a powerful ring.  The ring is what endangers you.

Paige: I suppose someone has to ask, why?

Ayla: The ring was forged in the time of wizards and druids.  Not everything in the legend of King Author is false you know.  Merlin was real.  This part was never mentioned in the stories.  Merlin wasn't an alchemist.  He had no desire for gold.  He was experimenting with metals to see which could hold the most magical properties.  Merlin was dying, after a life longer than anyone really knows.  The time for wizards was passing with him.  His kind would survive, but the kings would soon turn to the church rather than magicians for assistance.  He wanted to give the kings a ring that would empower them with all the good magic that Merlin had mastered in his life.  Something the church would never know about.  He succeeded.  

Phoebe: The magic of Merlin contained within a single ring?

Ayla: Yes.  As you can imagine, it did not take long for a king to use such power for ill will.  The druids took the ring from the corrupt king and hid it away.  This demon lord, somehow, found it.  I don't know how and I don't know where.  Until I saw the results of the ring, I never really believed the rumors. 

Piper: Can you kill this demon?  Can we?

Ayla: I believe the answer to that question is yes.  One way or another, this demon will be defeated by Halliwells.  Melinda foresaw it.

Phoebe: You knew Melinda?  The woman in the Book pictured by the entry, that's you?

Ayla: Yes.  I've held the sword longer than any of my predecessors.  Melinda imbued it for me and told me of a time when I would meet the Charmed Ones.  That time is now.

Just then a demon appeared in the kitchen.  Ayla grabbed her sword and swung it over the sisters' heads.  It landed swiftly in the demons chest and he disappeared in flames.

Phoebe: Wow.

More demons appeared in the hallway.

A female demon spoke: Impressive, isn't it?  The sword can kill any demon.  No one is immune.  But if we kill the angel and take the sword, that is no longer a problem, now is it?  

She threw an energy ball at Ayla.

Paige called for the energy ball and sent it back to the she-demon who dodged it. There went more of the furniture. 

Piper exploded one of the demons.  Ayla put the sword in that demon's chest as it started to reconstitute itself.  

One of the other demons was playing volley energy balls with Paige.  Just as the demon caught Paige's last volley, Ayla put the sword in his back.

Phoebe was getting her butt kicked by the female demon who had made the threat, but she wasn't interested in killing the witch.  She clearly had other orders.  Just as Ayla was killing the last of her comrades, the she-demon stuck a poisoned knife in Ayla's back.

She hissed as Ayla screamed in pain: We will be back for the sword later.  Get ready witches.  My lord will be coming for you very soon.

Piper screamed for Leo.

_______________

Ayla was lying on the couch when Phoebe came in with some water.

Phoebe: Piper is looking for some way of dealing with the poison. I know we will find something. I can't believe Leo can't heal you.

Ayla: It doesn't matter now.  You need to listen to me.  It is your power I am most concerned with.

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Ayla: Phoebe, you haven't worked on it at all.

She paused to take a drink of water.  Phoebe started to say something. Ayla motioned that she had more to say.

Ayla: Listen to me.  You get premonitions, right?

Phoebe: Yes.

Ayla: Do you ever get them in battle?

Phoebe: No, not really.

Ayla: You should.  You should see or know your opponent's next move. It could save your life and your sisters.

Phoebe: How do I make that happen?

Ayla: Practice Phoebe. Touch everything until you can get premonitions on command.  You power is far stronger than you think. Develop it.

Ayla laid back down.  The poison was doing its job.  Phoebe touched her brow with a wet cloth.  She got a premonition of the past, the long ago past.  She was seeing when Ayla was first called.  She saw what Melinda saw.  She saw Ayla's death.

Phoebe: Ayla…

Ayla held Phoebe's hand and whispered: I know Phoebe. I've known for some time. Right now, we need to protect the sword for the next wielder.  Everything will be fine, I promise.

____________

Ayla had survived the night, but she was growing weaker.  This must be what the demons were waiting for.  When Ayla was weak enough, they would show up and take the sword.  

Piper: The hell they will.

Paige: I'm not sure we can stop them.

Phoebe: We will. I don't know how, but we will.

The girls were in the living room with the dying Ayla when the demon attack began.  There were five of them including the female demon from the previous attack and a demon wearing a ring.  They could only assume he was the demon lord.

Piper blew up one demon. Paige threw a potion at one of the others. 

Ayla yelled for Phoebe to get the Book.  Phoebe ran upstairs.

With more energy than they would have thought she had left in her, Ayla got off the couch and impaled the demon Paige had thrown the potion at.  The demon Piper blew up stayed that way this time. 

The demon lord stood back and watched the fight.

Another demon lost the volley game with Paige and the energy ball and essentially vanquished himself.

Ayla fell to the couch as the poison took its final toll.  The she-demon threw Piper against a wall.  She then pinned Paige against the staircase.  

Ayla was lying on the couch, dying.  The demon lord stood there smiling.  The she-demon was about to cram her snake-like tongue down Paige's mouth.  Paige had no idea what that would do, but she did not want to find out.  Paige orbed up to Phoebe.  They ran down stairs with the Book.

Ayla whispered…….

_Let this line not die with me_

_Let another warrior come set me free_

_As this life ends and I am reborn _

_I summon my replacement to wield this sword._

Just then the room filled with a bright light.

Piper ran over to her two sisters at the bottom of the stairwell.  She could not believe her eyes.  In the midst of the light, Prue appeared.

____________

Prue ran to Ayla's side.  "I'm not ready" she cried.

Ayla put her hand to Prue's face and softly said: Yes, you are.  This is what it was all for.  This was always your destiny.  They – she pointed to Paige, Piper and Phoebe – they are the Charmed Ones.  She handed the sword to Prue.  This is who you are.  Embrace it.

Prue stood up with the sword in hand.  She slammed the she-demon across the room with the power of her mind.

Ayla screamed with her last breath: Imbue the sword. It's worthless to her if you don't say the spell.  Then she died.

The demon lord's attention turned to the sisters.  Paige grabbed both her sisters and orbed them across the room.  

As they reappeared they were already saying the spell. Prue sent the demon lord flying before he could do anything else.

_Warrior angel has fallen_

_Warrior angel has been called_

_As the sword passes from one to another_

_May it be empowered to protect us all._

The she-demon was about to attack Prue as the sisters finished the spell.  Prue sent the sword flying threw the air at the demon before she could touch her. 

The demon lord looked at the sword, then at this fallen favorite, then at the sisters in front of him.  He started for the sword, but Paige orbed it into Prue's hands.  He hissed before he left: "I killed her and she had hundreds of years of experience.  I will kill you, take that sword, and then this ring will make me invincible."

Prue and her sisters looked over to Ayla.  Ayla disappeared as they heard her laughter in the air.  The sisters heard her say: Death is only rebirth.  I will see you all again.  Be safe, be strong, and be blessed.

Prue looked over to her sisters.  Piper was overwhelmed.  She dropped to the floor crying.  Prue sat on the floor next to her, embracing her.  Phoebe and Paige sat down on the floor too. Paige holding Piper, Phoebe holding Prue.  The danger was gone for now.  The family sat in silence, words would come later.


	5. Sisters

The sisters were sitting in the living room drinking hot tea.  Laughter and chatter filled the manor like never before.  Prue was sitting on the couch with Paige sitting in a chair across from her.  Piper was curled up next to Prue.  Phoebe was sitting on the floor down by Piper's feet.

Paige: So then Phoebe decides to summon the ghost of the murder victim to clear her husband of the crime.  That's got to be one for the law books, huh?

Piper: Don't worry sis, memory dust was healthily applied.

Prue: Oh, I bet you had fun talking him into that.

Piper: He was properly thanked if that's what you mean.

Prue: Well, I wouldn't expect Phoebe to pull jury duty any other way.

Phoebe looked up to her big sister and smiled.

Piper reached the end of her tea and decided to go into the kitchen to brew some more.  Paige offered to go help leaving Prue and Phoebe alone.

Phoebe let go of a deep sigh and said: I really lost my way Prue.

Prue: Yes, I suppose you did.

Phoebe: You know?

Prue: We get updates up there on the big things.  I knew when Paige came along.  They sort of had to tell me about her. I was getting ready to tear the place up.  Needless to say, I did not exactly except my death well.

Phoebe laughed: I didn't imagine you would.

Prue: But I also knew when you vanquished the Source and he took over Cole, when you and Cole married, when…..

Phoebe looked down at the floor and said sadly, "I became Queen of the Underworld….."

Prue: Yes, and when you choose your sisters over Cole and helped them vanquished him.

Phoebe: I could have used a head's up for some of this. How come you knew when the Elders didn't seem to have a clue.

Prue: I don't work for them.  Different chain of command all together.  My, bosses so to speak, are in a different loop.  

Phoebe: And they knew about my choice?  You must have been so disappointed.

Prue looked down at her baby sister and smiled.

Prue: Not exactly…..

____________

In the kitchen Piper was adding honey to the tea.  Paige was preparing a cheese and cracker plate even though she wasn't exactly hungry.  She appeared lost in thought.

Piper: Penny for your thoughts?

Paige: Huh?  Oh.  I was just thinking how glad I am that I gave up my need to fill Prue's shoes.  That is obviously not doable.

Piper: What honey?  Why do you say that?

Paige: Look at her.  A warrior chosen to wield the Sword of Righteousness.  Who could fill her shoes?  I just hope she likes me.

Piper: She likes you.  

Paige: You didn't. Not at first anyway.

Piper: Well, I am not my sister.  Funny thing though, you weren't the only one thinking you had to fill her shoes.

Paige looked at Piper with the funny little look on her face that shows she is debating asking a question.

Piper: You may be the third sister and have a similar power, but I was the new head of the family.  I was supposed to be the big sister who kept everything together.  I failed miserably.

Paige: I wouldn't say that.

____________

Back in the living room……..

Prue: They weren't going to allow a Charmed One to become Queen of the Underworld Phoebe, and they certainly weren't going to allow that child to be born.

Phoebe looked at her sister knowing exactly what she meant.

Prue: I convinced Ayla and she convinced them to give you some time.  You may have surprised them, but not me.  I knew you would figure it all out and do what was right.

Phoebe: I'm glad someone believed in me.  

Prue: I wasn't the only one. Paige believed in you too.

Phoebe thought about the premonition she had days ago in the attic where Cole had been torturing Paige. "I've been a horrible sister. Things happened I can't even really deal with. I don't deserve to be a Charmed One."

Prue: Ok, that's just about enough wallowing in self-pity don't you think?

Phoebe: What?

Prue: I'm glad you feel bad Phoebe. You needed to get to this place, but this is not the final destination.  You have to move past the guilt.

Phoebe looked up at her sister and met her gaze: How?

Prue: From what I've seen, you've already started improving your relationship with Paige.  You seem to be helping Piper more too.  But do what Ayla told you as well, get back into the craft. Be the super witch I know you can be. You are still the sister that convinced us all to be witches in the first place, aren't you?

Phoebe: I'm not sure I remember her all that well.  

Prue: Well, I do. I know she is in there. Look Phoebe, you may have walked a fine line between good and evil in this life, but your karma brought you to this destiny as a Charmed One.  

Phoebe: I was evil in my past life, remember? You and Piper killed and cursed me.

Prue: That time. But I believe that you were once a great force for good, and you can be again. You just need to commit yourself to it. 

Phoebe nodded knowing somewhere inside her that Prue was right. Prue usually was, she thought to herself. "What about Cole, what do I do with him?" she asked.

Prue knew Phoebe was sitting there waiting for the lecture her other sisters wouldn't give her.  The lecture only the eldest could give.  She laid down on the couch so she could hug Phoebe.

Prue: I can't see the future sis. That's your gift.  But if you get your priorities right, you'll know what to do.  It's time to grow up, kid sister. It's not always going to be easy and there isn't always going to be someone there telling you what to do. You have to learn to do what is right just because it's right, not because you get a cookie if you do or a spanking if you don't.

Phoebe reached her arms up to hold Prue.

Phoebe pouted: But I don't want to.  Besides, I like cookies.

Prue grinned and said: Well, perhaps we have found the problem.  As I recall, you like spankings as well.

Phoebe: Prue!

Prue giggled. Phoebe turned around to face her sister who was rolling with laughter.  She hit her on the arm.

Phoebe: I thought you were supposed to be an angel.

Piper and Paige came in from the kitchen with the tea and cheese. 

Paige: What's going on?

Phoebe was giggling heavily by then. "Prue is picking on me!" she said in her laughter.

Prue laughed and teased "Yes Phoebe, the constant victim."  Then she proceeded to tickle her little sister.

In between giggles Phoebe grabbed a cushion off the couch and hit Prue with it.  Normally Piper would have stopped a pillow fight with the couch cushions, but she was in the mood for a little horseplay.  She grabbed one of the big cushions from the back of the couch and joined in.  It didn't take long for the sisters to direct their attention to the new baby of the family.  Paige started laughing. A pillow fight with an orber was going to be interesting.

_____________

The sisters had enjoyed their time together without concern for the danger at hand.  Leo had given them as long as he thought was safe before he orbed in to remind them of the demon lord and the ring.  Now they were all sitting around in the kitchen discussing business.

Paige: I don't think I understand why he didn't use the ring against us.

Phoebe: Maybe he can't.

Piper: No Ayla said she had seen the results of the ring.  He must be able to use it.  Prue?

Prue: I'm not sure, but I think we should assume he can.

Paige: Ok, well maybe he is just a chicken.  He didn't help in the battle or anything.

Piper: That could be it.  Take care of the task at hand first.  Worry about the Charmed Ones later.

Phoebe: Or not at all. If that ring is as powerful as we think, he can seize a lot of power and avoid us altogether. Maybe even give this Quotar dude a challenge.

Paige: Maybe we should let them duke it out and just deal with the victor, or well, not.

Leo: I don't think that would work anyway. He seems pretty focused on the sword now.

Piper: True. Now that Ayla is dead, he will come after Prue.

Prue looked sad. The sisters had grown attached to Ayla in just a very short time, but it was worse for Prue.  She had known Ayla much better. 

Phoebe held Prue's hand and said "I think she knew it was her time. And she did say we would see her again."

Prue: I know. If it was Ayla's time that has to mean the four of us together can take this guy.

Leo: Sure you can.  That's why it was her time.  You were meant to face this demon together.

Piper: So now we need a plan.

Paige: Ok Piper, but I think you need to take it easy.  Another hit like you took earlier and…..

Prue: No.  The protection spell Ayla did will protect the child from all harm until it is born.  You have nothing to worry about.  

______________

The demon lord used the ring to blow a hole through the wall in front of him.  He growled: How stupid can I be? I should have just battled them then and there.

A snake-like tongue tickled his ear and hissed: My lord, you were wise.  Those who face the Charmed Ones alone tend to fail.

The demon lord allowed his new favorite to comfort his ego.  She hissed: We shall gather you servants and attack together.  We will overwhelm them.  They will not know what to do. There is safety in numbers.

______________

Paige and Prue were going through the Book of Shadows in the attack looking for the demon lord that held the ring. This was really all they needed, Paige thought.  The Brotherhood, this Quotar demon, and now a stupid ring.

Paige: Sort of feels like you are in a Tolkein novel or something, doesn't it?

Prue: Huh?

Paige: You know, one ring to ……

Prue: Oh yeah. But this really is a good ring. It just can't fall into the wrong hands.

Paige: What will you do with it if we get it back.

Prue: Well, I don't think a volcano will do this time around.  Hopefully, the Elders or my bosses will find an appropriate place to keep it.

Paige nodded and continued to look through the Book.

Prue: You know, I think you have done a great job here.

Paige: What?

Prue: In this family.  You have been amazing and you held my sisters together at times when they would have fallen apart on their own.  You aren't too bad at the witch thing either.

Paige smiled.

Prue: I know I don't know you, but I feel like I do. We've had a lot of loss in our family, but somehow, I feel like you complete us in a way I can't describe. This is going to sound strange, but I want you to know that I love you and I'm proud of you.

Paige started to cry.  She hugged her eldest sister.  Prue didn't need to hear thank you, but Paige said it anyway.

_________________

In the kitchen, Phoebe and Piper were brewing some potions that seem to work on other demons.  They were expecting an assault and wanted to be ready.  Prue came downstairs to tell them they had found a potion, but that the ring might protect him from it.  Phoebe said something about trying it anyway and went upstairs to get the ingredients from Paige leaving Piper and Prue alone together over the cauldron.

Prue: Got a sec?

Piper: I suppose, this potion is done anyway.

Prue: I just want to tell you how proud I am of you.  Piper started to interrupt, but Prue continued: I don't know if we will have the time when the fight is over.  I want you to know that I love you and have been amazed by you since I have been gone.  You are the matriarch of this family and it suits you well.

Piper: I don't know how good a job I've done with Phoebe and……

Prue: You've done it all well, and you will get better.  You will all grow closer and get stronger.  Just keep the faith.

Piper: You get visions now too?

Prue smiled: No, I just know my sisters.

Piper and Prue embraced.  Piper realized just how glad she was that Prue was there even if it was only temporary.

______________

When the demon attack came, the sisters were ready.  The first wave was a slaughter.  Between the potions, powers and Prue on the sword the demons had fallen quickly.  The second wave had taken a little more time, but the battle was still very one-sided.  It was the third wave that brought the demon lord with it. That is when the sisters knew things were about to get difficult.

Piper exploded the she-demon first just to get rid of that disgusting tongue.  Prue quickly put the sword in her chest as she reconstituted herself. One down, four to go.

It was then the question of the ring was answered.  The demon lord used it to slam Prue against a wall under a current of water.  

Paige sent an energy ball back to one of the demons as Phoebe levitated and kicked him into the ball.  He was toast.  Three to go.

The demon lord then turned the ring on Paige and surrounded her in snakes.  A python was sucking the life out of her as she orbed away.  When she disappeared so did the snakes.  Prue was dripping wet, but she still took that opportunity to plant her sword in a third demon's chest.  Two to go.

Just as Piper was about to explode the last minion, he grabbed Phoebe by the throat.  Piper held back long enough to get surrounded in a wall of fire by the demon lord and that damn ring. Paige started to orb into get her sister, but Leo got there first.  While he orbed his wife to safety, Paige's focus turned to Phoebe.

The demon lord summoned a sword of his own and a battle with Prue began.

Phoebe was gasping for breath.  As she put her hand against the demon to try to push him away, a premonition came.  For a minute, the room froze. Then she saw Prue battling the demon lord and loosing.  Somehow the ring protected him from all their powers and the potion they brewed.  Only Prue could defeat him, but he was too much for her.  She saw Prue die.  She saw this demon strangle her.  Then the demon lord turned on her sisters.

Paige grabbed Phoebe and orbed her away.  Phoebe caught her breath as she came out of the premonition screaming No!

She ran over to the table and started scribbling on a piece of paper.  

Piper screamed over her shoulder: Phoebe get the potion!

Phoebe ran back over to Piper and Paige as the battle between Prue and the demon lord continued.  She threw the potion at the confused demon who had just reconstituted itself from Piper's explosion.  The potion vanquished him.

Piper: What are you doing? That was for the demon lord.

Phoebe: It won't work on him.

Paige: How do you know?

Phoebe: I saw it. I saw us loosing.

Piper: When?

Phoebe: While the demon was strangling me. Look I have an idea.  

Phoebe showed them the spell.

Paige: Will it work?

Phoebe: It should, but it leaves…

Piper: Us powerless.

Phoebe: Yes, but if it works, we won't need our powers.

Piper: I'm in, Paige?

Paige: All for one, I suppose.

Phoebe: And with this spell, one for all.

The demon lord had taken the upper hand in the sword fight. Prue was injured and was starting to wonder why her sisters weren't helping.  The demon lord overpowered her and had her pinned against a wall.  Prue closed her eyes and thought this could not be the end.  

____________

Phoebe raised her hand straight in front of her.  Piper put her beside Phoebe's as did Paige.  Then they began the spell…….

_In our time of need_

_In our darkest hour_

_We choose our champion in thee_

_And give to you, our sister Prue_

_The power of three……_

The demon lord raised his sword to strike the death blow.  Suddenly Prue felt the power flow through her.  She opened her eyes, smiled and orbed to the other side of the room.

The demon lord hissed: But you can't do that. You don't have the power.  You….. His attention turned to the sister who stood on the other side of the room, powerless.  He lifted his ring to attack them.

Prue: Oh no you don't.

Prue levitated and slammed him across the room.  A combination of her training, her mind, and her power boost from her sisters.

The battle continued, but Prue was much stronger this time. Between trading blows with the demon, she tried calling for the ring.

Paige: I should have thought of that.

Phoebe: Doesn't matter. It didn't work.

Prue dodged a blow to her right shoulder and realized something else might work.  She lifted her free hand and froze the sword.  The demon lord went to strike at her, but the sword wouldn't move. Prue smiled.  She exploded the sword and sent the demon lord flying into the wall behind him. 

Piper: Now I should have thought of that.

Phoebe smiled: Doesn't matter. She's won.

As the demon lord looked up, all he saw was the sword coming at his chest. He didn't even have time to hiss out a word before Prue killed him. When he disappeared, the ring landed on the floor.  Prue stumbled at bit as her power boost left her and returned to the Charmed Ones. Her sisters gathered around her as she regained her composure.

Leo picked up the ring and asked Prue if she wanted to return it to her bosses.  She just smiled and said: No, let the Elders play with it for awhile.

Leo orbed away to give the Elders something to do.

Prue looked at her sisters and started to cry: I don't have much time.  They're calling and all.

Piper started to cry as well: Damn that was fast.

Paige was tearing up too: What? No victory party.

Phoebe made the tear flowing unanimous:  Yeah, because Prue at the club would be a site to see.

They all began to laugh.

Prue looked her sisters and told them all she loved them very much.  She was sure they would see each other again, working in the same circles and all.  

Prue hugged them all and disappeared in white light.  The remaining sisters continued the group hug.

____________

Later at P3 the sisters sat around their favorite table listening to the music.  

Piper: This was one of Prue's favorites.

The three of them just looked at each other and smiled.  Nothing else really needed to be said.


	6. The Wizard, the Witches, and the Ring

Lucy sat in the living room of the manor with the sisters surrounding her.  Phoebe had understood enough from the book Lucy had given her that the prophesies of Quotar rising could be verified.  Now they needed to know who these four warriors of light could be.

Lucy: I'm sorry. I just can't find anything on them.

Phoebe: It's ok Lucy. We were just hoping there might have been something in one of your books. It's not your fault.

Piper: Besides, I wanted to meet you. My sisters brought home things from your shop I usually have to spend all day searching the coast to find.

Lucy smiled: I'm very proud of our inventory.

Piper made a yuck face.

Paige: Morning sickness, again?

Piper: Yes, except it doesn't just come in the morning.  When is this supposed to clear up?

Lucy: It's different for every woman, but there are some herbs that can help.  

Piper: I think I've tried everything.

Lucy smiled: I might know a couple of teas you haven't…..

Before Lucy finished her sentence, Cole shimmered in.

Piper: Cole! You can't just…..

Cole collapsed onto the floor before Piper could properly chew him out.  Phoebe ran over to him to see what was wrong.

Phoebe: Well, she knows about demons. It shouldn't hurt her to meet one.

Lucy: He's a demon?

Cole: Half….demon…

Phoebe: Lucy, this is my husband Cole….well, he isn't really my husband anymore…but…

Cole: No… time…

Piper: Cole, what's wrong?

Phoebe: Do you need healing?

Cole: No…the injuries will heal with time….but you have to stop Zaphor.

Paige had sat down on the other side of Cole.  She was checking over his injuries.

Paige: He's not bleeding. Let's get him on the couch so he can tell us what Zaphor is up to now.

Lucy: Um, do you have an icepack or something?

Piper pointed toward the kitchen and said "Yes, in the fridge."

Phoebe and Paige helped Cole onto the couch.  Lucy came back in with the icepack and a glass of water.  She handed the water to Cole and put the icepack on his side where he seemed to be hurting the most.  Cole took a drink of the water.

Cole: Zaphor is after the ring.

Paige: What ring?

Cole: The ring. Merlin's ring.

Piper looked at Cole suspiciously: The ring isn't anywhere Zaphor can go Cole.

Cole: Not now. But he's gone back in time.

The sisters exchanged worried glances.   Just then Leo orbed in.  Piper looked at him and sighed.

Piper: Well, she might as well know about whitelighters too. Lucy, this is my husband, Leo.

Lucy: And he's a whitelighter? Isn't that forbidden?

Phoebe: You know about whitelighters?

Lucy: Just what I've read.

Leo: Under normal circumstances, marriages are forbidden between whitelighters and witches, but we were special I suppose. What is Cole doing here?

Piper: Giving us a warning. Did you find out anything?

Leo: The Elders have an idea about who the warriors of light might be, but what is this warning Cole gave?

Paige: And how do you know about all this? Surely not the shadows again.

Cole: No. Zaphor came to me.  When you travel in time on a night other than All Hollow's Eve, a special crystal is needed. He thought I would have one.

Piper: Why would he think that? 

Cole: Because I….

Piper figures it out: Oh. That was you?

Cole looks embarrassed: Yes that was me, but as you remember…

Phoebe interrupts: You didn't need the crystal because of the night you traveled.

Paige: Am I missing something?

Piper: We'll fill you in later.

Cole: Zaphor thought I was protecting you, so he had his goons take me down and that apartment apart looking for a crystal. There were just too many of them for me to fight them all.

Paige: You have an apartment? How do you pay for it?

Cole: After living in the mortal world for almost a century, you accumulate some things.

Phoebe: Can we discuss this part later?

Piper: Ok, but we have a problem. The last time this happened, we were summoned back by a coven of witches. What can we do if someone doesn't summon us?

Leo: Well, you might be able to use a spell.

Piper: Which spell?

Leo: Your past life spell.

Paige: What?

Phoebe: How do we know we had past lives back then?

Leo: I know.

Piper: Care to elaborate?

Leo: Remember how I said whitelighters got the memories of all our past lives? If he has gone back to the time when the ring was made, I was there and so were all of you.

Phoebe: Ok, so I'll go get the Book.

Paige: If we go back to our past lives, will we have powers?

Piper: Phoebe did when she visited hers. Our bodies will stay here, but our spirits will go back in time.

Lucy: Is it wise for them to all do this together?

Paige: I'm not staying here.

Phoebe came downstairs carrying the Book and said "Neither am I."

Piper: Don't even think about asking me to stay.

Leo: We'll watch them. It will be ok.

_______________

Cole was feeling better. Leo had helped with some of his injuries.  He had moved off the couch so the sisters could sit there together.

Leo: Remember, you will see people there you recognize but they won't know you as you. Be careful what you say and do.

Piper: Ok. Let's do this.

The sisters held hands and read the reworked version of the spell together:

_Remove the chains of time and space  
And let our spirits sore.   
In that time and in that place,  
May our past selves be displaced.  
So our mortal arms can embrace   
The lives that were before._

The sisters' bodies fell back on the couch as their spirits soared back through time to their past lives.

Cole: This is going to work right?

Leo: I hope so.

________________

Phoebe blinked as she looked around the room.  She looked down and she was dressed in a long plain black dress with a white apron.  Yes, they were in the past she thought.  She turned around to see a familiar face walking in the door.

Phoebe: Mom?

Juliana: Well, of course dear. Who else would you be expecting?

Phoebe stood there looking at her mother dumbfounded.  She couldn't believe she had traveled through time to see her very own mother standing in front of her.

Phoebe: Um, Mom. I need to tell you something, and I need you to believe me.

Juliana: Alright dear. What is it?

_________________

Piper blinked for a moment, then looked down at the woman putting her in a fine gown.  She jerked her hands away from one of the young woman and whirled around to face the others.

Mary: Have we displeased you my queen?

Piper: Queen? Oh, no. Not at all. I just ….

Mary: Would you care for another gown my lady?

Piper looked down and the long yellow dress she was wearing.  It was very beautiful, but she had to do something to cover her odd behavior.

Piper: Perhaps something in blue?

Margaret:  Excellent choice my lady.  The king has often said how he loves you in blue.

Piper looked at Margaret.  She was much older than the other woman in the room, and she seemed to be in charge.  Piper allowed the young women to help her out of the yellow gown as Margaret went to gather a lovely pale blue gown for Piper to wear.  As the ladies were helping Piper get dressed, Paige walked in the room.

Margaret looked over to Paige who was dressed in a nice dress that was much plainer than Piper's. "The queen will be ready in just one moment."

Margaret walked over to Piper to put a pearl necklace on her. It complemented the dress well.  She turned to Paige and motioned for her to take the queen with her.

Paige walked over and held Piper by the hand.  They left the room with the ladies behind them.

Piper whispered to Paige: What is going on?

Paige: As far as I can tell, you are the queen of this castle and I am one of your ladies in waiting.

Piper's eyes widened a bit, "This isn't exactly what I was expecting."

Paige: I know, but we have to go to dinner now.  Then you and I are supposed to be traveling somewhere later tonight.

Piper: How do you know that?

Paige: A servant was sent to my room earlier to gather my bags for the carriage.  He said it would be ready to leave after dinner.

Piper: Ok, so I guess just one question remains. Who is my ki..?

Piper's question was answered as she and Paige turned a corner to find Leo sitting at the head of a long table wearing a crown. Piper touched her head and realized for the first time she was wearing one as well.  Paige walked Piper over to Leo.  They both managed an attempt at a curtsey and took their seats.  Leo raised his goblet and dinner began.

________________

Juliana: So you're saying that you and your sisters are here from the future in your past selves?

Phoebe shook her head and just said "Yes" knowing this woman was never going to believe her.

Juliana: May I ask why?

Phoebe looked at her and somehow she knew she could trust her mother, in any life time. 

Phoebe: Merlin, the wizard, is in the process of forging a powerful ring.

Juliana: He's not in the process, he's finished it.

Phoebe: What? You know him?

Juliana: Yes, and so do you. Well, not you. But anyway, he is set to imbue the ring tonight.  This has to do with the ring?

Phoebe: Yes, since he can't get to it in our time, a demon has traveled back in time to get the ring now.

Juliana: Oh my. He'll most likely try tonight then.  But the coven will be gathering tonight. The ring and Merlin will be more than protected.

Phoebe: Coven?

Juliana: Yes dear, you're a witch in this life as well.

Phoebe smiled. That meant her mother was as well. No wonder she believed her so easily.  Piper and Paige were too she hoped.

Phoebe: The coven will be gathering tonight?  Do you think my sisters will be among them?

Juliana: It's possible.  Let's get going. Some will already be at the meeting place. You can see for yourself.

______________

Piper found herself being escorted to the carriage by her husband and king. Leo didn't warn about this, she thought to herself.  Paige was already waiting in the carriage.  The man who looked like Leo kissed Piper goodbye and then helped her into the carriage.  The sisters got another shock as they saw who was driving the carriage.  

Paige: Was that Cole?

Piper: I think so. Any idea where we are going?

Paige: No clue.

It was a short ride into the woods, but it seemed longer as they could feel every stone the carriage rolled over.  Then the carriage stopped at a clearing.

The man who looked like Cole walked around and opened the door for the ladies.

________________

Phoebe looked at her mother and said "I don't see them anywhere. Is there anyone left to arrive?"

Juliana looked around and then pointed toward the carriage that had just pulled up. "Yes," she said, "the queen has just gotten here."

Phoebe: The queen is a witch?

Juliana smiled: Yes and her lady in waiting.

Phoebe and Juliana walked over to the carriage just as Piper and Paige were getting out.  Phoebe smiled and ran to her sisters.  They all embraced.

Phoebe: I was beginning to worry about you two.

Piper: I hope you can explain what's going on. We are both very confused. 

Piper looked over Phoebe's shoulder and then asked "Is that mom?"

Phoebe turned around and grabbed hold of Juliana's hand.

Phoebe: Yes. We're all part of a coven it seems. And they are gathering tonight to help Merlin imbue the ring.

Paige: Oh good timing.

Piper: Leo is the king, did you know that?

Phoebe: No, but it does make sense.

Piper: Phoebe, there is one more thing….

She didn't get a chance to finish her thought as the man who looked like Cole came walking from behind the carriage. He walked over to Phoebe and held her in a tight embrace.  "Hello, my love" he said as he kissed her tenderly.

Paige: Woah.

Piper: And I thought I was confused with Leo.

Caleb pulled out of the kiss noticing something was wrong.  He looked to Juliana for answers.

Juliana: This is going to be hard to understand Caleb, but these girls are future versions of themselves.  They don't know everything that is going on here now.  They traveled back in time to protect the ring.

Caleb turned around and looked at Phoebe apologetically.

Juliana looked back at the girls: Caleb is Merlin's assistant, and he is to be your husband.

Phoebe took a deep breath and said: I see.

Caleb: I'm sorry.

Piper: It's ok. It's just in the future you and Phoebe have a complicated relationship.

Caleb: You know me in the future?

Phoebe looked up at his eyes so full of love, more love than she ever saw from her Cole. She almost whispered "You are my husband, but it isn't going well."

Caleb got a sad look on his face. "Oh," he said, "Well, I need to see to master Merlin now." Then he walked away.

_____________

Phoebe and her sisters were walking over to talk with Merlin when she saw a woman who looked oddly familiar.  

Phoebe: Piper, that woman over there? Does she look familiar to you?

Piper: Maybe, I'm not sure….

Before Piper could finish her thought, Zaphor showed up.  He threw a fire ball at Caleb who was standing beside Merlin.  Then his next fire ball hit the wizard himself.  Merlin began chanting and the ring disappeared.

Phoebe and Paige ran over to Merlin and Caleb. Piper's attention focused on Zaphor.  She stretched out her hands and ice flowed from them and surrounded him.

Piper: Woah, now that's a freezing power!

Piper ran over to join her sisters.

Piper: The good news is we can access our past powers.

Paige leaned over Caleb and Merlin.  She put her hands on both of their heads and started glowing.  She was healing their injuries.  Caleb was easy enough, but before she could finish Merlin stopped her. 

Merlin: The mighty Charmed Ones don't need to waste their time on me.

The sisters exchanged confused glances.  Merlin just laughed.

Merlin: The ring has been hidden for now. You will need to find it before he does.  I already imbued it.  I knew something was…..

Paige started to try to heal the old wizard again, but again he stopped her.

Merlin: It's time for me to go now. Protect the ring.

Then Merlin turned to Phoebe and Caleb. With his dying breath he said "Love can overcome all curses little ones."  Then he took a deep breath and disappeared.

The sisters stood up to face Zaphor as he managed to break through Piper's ice wall.  Phoebe looked around and called the creatures of the forest with her mind.  Suddenly bats came flying from every direction attacking Zaphor.  He was too distracted to be able to fight back.

The witches of the coven began a chant and Zaphor found himself needing to escape.  He screamed over the chanting that he would be back for the ring.

______________

Caleb was lying in Phoebe's bed.  Paige had healed most of his injuries, but a few bruises remained.  She was tending to him while her sister sat outside by the fire with their mother.

Juliana: Should we go inside?

Piper: I think Phoebe needs this time alone with him.

Paige: It's hard to explain.

Juliana: Alright then, I guess we should start thinking about how to vanquish this demon.

Piper: We can brew a potion if you have the ingredients.

Juliana: Of course, let's go to my house over there and see if we have what you need.

The ladies walked over to the other house leaving Caleb and Phoebe alone for the night.

Phoebe handed Caleb some water. "I'm glad you're ok," she said.

Caleb put down the water and reached up for Phoebe.  He ran his hand through her hair, and then stroked her face.  Then he pulled her in for a gentle warm kiss.  Phoebe started to pull away, but this was everything she wanted.  She could feel the love from his pure soul.  

Phoebe: You're hurt.

Caleb smiled: Not that badly.

Caleb laid Phoebe back onto the bed and leaned on top of her.  He kissed her again, more passionately.  Phoebe allowed herself to be lost in his warmth, in his passion, in the ecstasy of the moment. 

________________

Cole paced around the living room in the manor.  "Are you sure they're going to be ok?" he asked Leo.

Leo: As sure as I can be Cole.

Lucy walked over to the couch.  "Look," she said, "Phoebe's crying." 


	7. Curses and Hope

Phoebe was lying in bed with the sheets pulled up to her neck.  His arms were wrapped around her like they had been all night.  She kept her eyes shut tight not wanting to open them and realize this was the past and not really her Cole lying beside her.  Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hand on her check.

Caleb: You're crying.

Phoebe put her hand up to his and felt the wetness on her check.  She whispered, "I guess I am."

Caleb turned her over so he could look into her eyes.  He brushed her hair off her face. "In any lifetime I'm going to be hopelessly in love with you.  I can't imagine it any other way."

Phoebe closed her eyes again and could feel her eyes swell with tears.  "Love isn't always enough."

Caleb got a surprised look on his face. "A lot must have happened for you to think that," he said. "It doesn't matter. You heard what Merlin said before he died.  Love has a lot more power than you think."

Phoebe opened her eyes again and looked into his. "I don't know what changed, and maybe you're right about true love.  I just don't think that's what we have in my lifetime."

Caleb took a deep breathe.  He leaned down and kissed Phoebe deeply.  The kiss seemed endless.  When one of them would end it, the other would start it again.  Finally, Caleb stopped and kissed Phoebe's forehead.  Then he whispered in her ear, "Well, if not in that lifetime, maybe the next."

Phoebe reached up and grabbed Caleb in a tight embrace.  She didn't want to ever let go of him.

________________

Piper was standing over a fire stirring ingredients into a cauldron.  She had borrowed a dress from Juliana.  It was brown and simple.  When she had left the castle the night before, she wore a plainer dress than the one she wore to dinner, but it was still far too much for potion brewing.  Paige had a simple enough dress in her bags.  She was now dressed in a dark blue dress that matched Piper's in style.

Paige: How is the potion coming?

Piper: Almost done. We are just missing one ingredient.

Juliana came out of the house to see how the witches were doing.  Piper asked her for the missing ingredient, and she said that her daughter should have some at her house.  Paige and Juliana headed over to where Phoebe and Caleb had spent the night.

As they walked Juliana asked "So, in the future, you are all my daughters?"

Paige laughed "Yes. It's amazing that we are all connected even this far back."

Juliana: Yes, I suppose the ties that bind us only bring us closer from life to life.

Juliana shared a smile with Paige and the ladies walked the rest of the way arm in arm. When Paige and Juliana arrived at the house, they hesitated for a moment and then Paige knocked on the door.

__________________

Phoebe was dressed in a grey dress similar to the black one she had worn the day before.  Caleb was wearing trousers and a half buttoned up shirt.  He was spreading some jam on a slice of bread as Phoebe walked around the room drilling him on where Merlin might have sent the ring.

Phoebe: He said a spell of some sort and the ring disappeared.

Caleb: Yes it was a simple transport spell.  He might have sent it back to his library.

Phoebe: Library?

Caleb: It's where he studies and experiments.  It's beside his home.

Phoebe: But wouldn't that be obvious?

Caleb: Maybe. He might have sent it to the castle.

Phoebe: The castle? Why would he do that?

Before Caleb got a chance to answer, there was a knocking on the door.  Phoebe went to answer the door and let Paige and Juliana in.

Juliana: Good morning. Did you sleep well?

Phoebe smiled: Yes, best sleep I've had in a long time.

Paige smiled sadly at her sister knowing this must be very painful for her.  She walked over and gave her a hug.  Paige whispered in her ear "Are you ok?"  

Phoebe pulled back and had tears in her eyes again.  She whispered back "Yes, and no."

Paige: We'll talk later. Ok?

Phoebe nodded.

Juliana walked to where her daughter kept the spices and herbs.  She collected the missing ingredient for the potion.  Caleb offered the ladies bread and jam.

Paige: Oh, it looks delicious, but we need to get back to Piper.  She almost has a potion done. 

Caleb spread some jam on a slice of bread and handed it to Paige.  He prepared another one for Juliana and an extra couple and wrapped them in a napkin.  "We'll go with you," he said.

The four of them walked over to Piper who was still at work by the fire.  Juliana handed her the missing ingredient for the potion, and Caleb handed her some bread.  Piper took a bite of the bread and Phoebe took over the stirring.

Phoebe: Caleb thinks Merlin might have sent the ring to the castle.

Paige: Why would he do that?

Caleb: It's where he intended for it to go when he was done with it.  He was going to give it to the queen.  She was to hold it until the king became a believer.  If that didn't happen, she was to pass it to their child.

Piper: Believer? Leo doesn't believe in magic?

Juliana corrected her, "It's not your Leo, Piper."

Piper looked sad. "Is he a good king?"

Caleb smiled: A very good king.  He rules with gentleness and love. You, or rather your past self, inspires him to be better than he is. He just doesn't believe in this world of magic we know about. I suspect you will convince him of that in time as well.

Piper looked very happy with this news.  She was glad to know Leo was not the king that Ayla had told them about, the one who had used the ring's power for ill will.

Caleb: When you are done with your potion, you will need to change dresses, and then we can head to castle.  The king is expecting you back today anyway.  

Paige: Can we get Phoebe and mom in as well?

Juliana: No, I will stay here. You can handle this on your own, and it would look suspicious to have two known witches show up with you and the queen.

Caleb: She's right. You might be able to make an excuse for Phoebe. The king and you have been trying to conceive a child. He might not question you gaining help from one witch, but two would look odd.

Piper: What happens if I don't conceive soon after?

Juliana: Don't worry about that.  One of the witches in the coven, with great power to see the future, had a vision of you having a child in the next year or so.  The king won't ask too many questions.

Paige: Ok then. I guess it's time to change my lady.  

Paige smiled and bowed to Piper.  Piper rolled her eyes.  "They are never going to let me live this one down" she said to Juliana and Caleb.

Phoebe asked Juliana for some potion bottles, and poured the potion into the tiny bottles she was provided.  She handed some to Juliana and told her to keep it with her just in case Zaphor showed up somewhere they weren't expecting.

While Paige and Piper put on more appropriate dresses for the roles they played in this life, Cole put on his jacket and brushed off the horses. When they were done dressing, he loaded the bags and the sisters climbed into the carriage they had driven from the castle the night before.

It was a short ride back to the castle, but none of them knew if they would be able to stop what Zaphor was planning.

____________________

While they were in the carriage, Paige turned to Phoebe and asked her about her night with Caleb.  "It was special," Phoebe said.

Paige: Will you be able to leave here when the time comes?

Phoebe smiled: I won't want to, but I can't leave my body just lying around in the future, can I?

Piper: No, it would start to stink after awhile, and I would be forced to…

Phoebe playfully slapped at her sister. "I'll be fine. At least now I have hope that maybe in some lifetime Cole and I will be like we were in this one."

Paige: But not now? Well, not in our present?

Phoebe: I don't think Cole and I can have what Caleb and I did.  Things would have to change so much.  And the finale decision would really be up to you guys.

Piper: Us?

Phoebe: I can't ask you to forgive him again. I don't even know if I can forgive him.  But even if I can, I can't ask you to let him back into our lives unless you are ready.

Piper: Fair enough.  Who knows? Maybe he'll make us believe in him again. If he really wants to be good, he'll find a way.

Paige: Yeah, he has to have a little Caleb in him still, right?

Phoebe: I'm just afraid we missed that time when he was human, before the hallow entered him.

Piper reached over and held Phoebe's hands. "It might happen again honey.  We just have to wait and see.  Maybe he'll surprise us all."

Phoebe hugged her big sister quickly as they pulled into the castle walls.  

_______________

Caleb held the carriage door open and helped Piper our first.  Paige followed, and then Phoebe.  His eyes caught hers as she climbed out.  He absolutely took her breathe away.  No, this was not going to be easy at all she thought to herself.

As Phoebe and Caleb were caught in their moment, Paige pulled Piper aside.  "Do you really think Cole can change that much?" she whispered to Piper.  

"Not really," Piper whispered back "But, look at him now.  I suppose nothing is impossible."  Piper looked at Paige who was doubtful, not of Caleb, but of Cole. "If the subject ever comes up, you get the final say, ok?" Piper said.  

Paige nodded. "I suppose it's not impossible he could be ok again. I liked him once," she said as she looked at Phoebe and Caleb together.

_______________

The king greeted his queen with great enthusiasm until he saw Phoebe.  "What is she doing here?" he asked.

Paige stepped in, "My lord. I thought she might be of some help to you and the queen on a certain personal matter."

The king looked over at Paige, and then back to his queen.  His enthusiasm returned. He pulled his lady in for a sweet kiss.  When he released her, he said "I will love you my entire life heir or not. But what ever makes you happy my darling." 

Piper smiled: I only want to please you my king.  If a little magic can help…..

The king smiled again.  He wrapped his arms around Piper and twirled her around. "You are all the magic I need in my life."

Piper giggled as the man who looked like Leo twirled her around.  He certainly was full of life.  She liked this version of her husband, even if he didn't believe in magic.

________________

The sisters were up in Piper's room.  They had searched the room over twice and were not having any luck.  Just then they heard screams coming from the courtyard.  They ran to a window and saw Zaphor in the courtyard flinging fireballs demanding he be given the ring.

Caleb stood in front of Zaphor asking him to stop.  "No one knows where the ring is," he insisted. "Hurting them won't help you."

Zaphor: No, but it will amuse me.  I am getting impatient. The Brotherhood is losing its unity. My future depends on acquiring that ring. I want it, and I want it now!

Piper: Somebody really needs a timeout. 

Paige: Let's get down there.

He threw a fireball toward the area where the horses were kept.  Some of the hay caught on fire, and the stables started to burn.  Phoebe was overwhelmed by the panic she felt from the horses.  She tried to smooth them with her mind.  Caleb ran over to free them.  Once freed, the horses attacked Zaphor per Phoebe's request.  They only attacked long enough to stun him, and then ran off.  She didn't want any of them getting hurt.

The attack by the horses gave the sisters enough time to run down to the courtyard.  Piper looked around in fear knowing they had to do something.  She reached out and threw ice at some of the fires.  The problem was soon under control, but Piper had shown the queen to be a witch.

The king walked out and looked at Piper.  She couldn't tell what the expression on his face meant.  "Why?" he asked.  Piper started to answer, but her attention was drawn to his right hand.  She ran over to him to get a better look.  "Where did you get this?" she asked.

The king looked down at his ring.  "I don't know," he said. "It was in the place where the royal crest is usually kept. I guess I wasn't paying attention this morning when I put it on."

Zaphor turned his attention on the royal couple now.  He threw a fire ball at the two of them.  Piper created a wall of ice to block the fire ball.  Zaphor's next fire ball busted through the wall and shards of ice hit Piper and the king. 

Paige ran over to heal the two of them. Caleb ran to the carriage to get the bottles of potion that hadn't been unloaded yet.  

Phoebe screamed to the king "Use the ring!"

The king watched his wife's wounds disappear in astonishment as Paige healed her.  "What is she talking about?" he asked.

Piper grabbed his hand.  "The ring is magical," she said. "Point it at the bad man and use it!"

The king stood up and held out his arm with the ring pointing toward Zaphor.  A torrent of water streamed out and slammed Zaphor backwards.  The king looked at the ring, shocked at its power.

Caleb ran over with the bag of potions and handed one to Phoebe.  She threw her potion at Zaphor and he started to go up in flames.  Paige and Piper ran over beside Caleb and Phoebe.  Each of them grabbed a bottle of potion and threw it at Zaphor as well.  

Phoebe started the spell……._Out of place and out of time….._

Paige continued it………_Up in smoke and up in fire…._

Piper added…………_With this potion and with this rhyme…._

All together……….._We end you're quest for strength and power. _

Zaphor screamed in agony as he went up in flames.

The sisters looked over to the king not knowing what he was going to do.  The people in the courtyard cheered at their victory.  He just waved at his people and motioned for Piper to join him inside.  Piper walked toward him, and said over her shoulder "I'll explain as much as I can.  Get the spell ready for us to leave before we do any more damage."

Paige and Phoebe nodded.  Caleb put an arm around Phoebe and smiled.

______________

Not too much time had passed when Piper rejoined her sisters in the courtyard.  Phoebe asked how things went with the king.  Piper just shook her head.  "I hope the bond between us is as strong as you say Caleb.  He is going to need that bond to get him through this and help him understand."

Caleb: I have a feeling it will be ok.

Piper: I hope so.  Is the spell ready to send us back?

Phoebe nodded.  Just as she was showing Piper the spell, the woman she had seen earlier at the coven meeting came walking toward them.  She threw some potion at Phoebe and Caleb.

"I curse the two of you!" she screeched.  "You will never know the happiness you have known in this life again!"

Phoebe eyes widened in fear when the woman pulled a knife and headed toward Caleb.  "I've loved you for years. If I can't have you, neither will she!"  The woman plunged toward Caleb but Piper and Paige caught her before she could hurt him.

The woman broke free from Piper and Paige. "Fine, he can live. But they will never be happy after this life. Never! You will only cause each other pain. My curse is sealed in blood. My blood if it must be."  Then she plunged the knife into herself.

Paige ran over to try to heal the woman, but she couldn't.  "I don't understand," she said.  

Caleb picked up the knife and smelled it.  "It's been laced with a fast acting poison, she must already be dead." 

Piper leaned over the woman and pushed the hair out of her face. "Phoebe, it's the woman from P3."

Phoebe nodded "The one who kidnapped Prue."

Paige looked at her sisters in shock "What are you saying?  She haunts one of us in each lifetime?"

Piper shook her head "I don't know."

Phoebe was sobbing.  She turned to Caleb.  "This is why.  This is why it all goes so wrong!"

Caleb held her tight and looked deep in her eyes.  "Don't you see?  This is what Merlin meant.  Love can overcome all curses. Remember?"

Phoebe looked up into his eyes and sniffed "Yes, but.."

Caleb interrupted: If not in that lifetime, then in the next.  Love will prevail for us, just believe.

Caleb kissed Phoebe softly.  When she pulled away, she took both her sisters by the hand and they said the spell to return them to their time.  Tears were streaming down her face as Caleb said "I love you."

"I love you too," Phoebe said as she came out of the past and joined her body in the present.

"You love who too?" Cole asked.

________________

The sisters sat around in the living room drinking tea describing their incredible tale.  Phoebe edited some of the things that happened between her and Caleb.  She wasn't ready to encourage Cole yet.  After being assured that they were all safe, and Zaphor was no longer a threat he kissed Phoebe on the cheek and left.

Lucy had prepared some herbal tea for Piper for her morning sickness.  She left soon after she was sure the sisters were ok.  They invited her over another time to discuss the Elders' theory on the warriors of light.

Piper and Leo walked upstairs.  "You didn't tell me you were a king," Piper said.  Leo laughed, "There wasn't time?"  Piper laughed as well.  "Did you start believing in magic in that lifetime?"  

Leo: Yes, and we used the ring for good. I don't know what happened to it after that.

Piper: Did we have a boy or a girl?

Leo: Story time, is it?

Piper smiled: Yes, I want to know everything you know about that life.

Leo smiled and said ok.  The two of them walked into their bedroom, laid down on the bed and Leo told Piper everything he knew from the memories he had of his past life. 

Phoebe and Paige were left sitting on the couch alone.  Phoebe started to cry again.  Paige just sat their holding her not really knowing what to say.  

Phoebe: Thank you.

Paige: For what?

Phoebe: For being here.

Paige: Anytime sis, anytime.

They stayed there just lying on the couch thinking about what they had experience for several hours into the night.

________________

In a dark alley in the mortal world, the former Source looked at the servant kneeling on the ground.  So, Zaphor was finished.  The Brotherhood probably was as well.  Things were going well.  Things were going well indeed.


	8. The Hunt Begins

Piper was sitting in the living room looking out the window sipping some hot tea.  It was a Saturday morning and Leo had gone up to try again with the Elders and these four warriors of light.  Their first guess had been wrong.  There were apparently four beings who counter the four horsemen.  Peace to counter War and so on.  They debated the possibility for awhile.  Cole thought it wasn't them because they weren't warriors and if one of them died, they would be replaced immediately. Cole argued that since Quotar thinks he can stop these four warriors, the Elders were on the wrong track. Reluctantly, everyone agreed with Cole and they started over again.

Lucy delved into research again, but came up empty.  Piper was starting to get a little worried despite the last few weeks going by peacefully.  She was in her second trimester now.  The morning sickness had eased up, and Lucy's tea took care of what was left.  They had a nice birthday party for Paige. Glenn had stayed the night without incident this time.  Phoebe and Paige bought Piper some mother-to-be cloths for fall and winter.  They all went to the mall the next day to exchange them. She smiled as she remember trying to find something she could keep so she didn't hurt their feelings too much.

Piper was even learning to trust Cole again.  She knew Paige wasn't there yet, but secretly Piper was glad to have Cole back on their side.  Paige had accepted a friendship with Phoebe and Cole.  She wasn't ready for Cole to move in and reclaim his life as Phoebe's husband, but Piper was pretty sure Phoebe wasn't ready for that either.  Meeting Caleb had opened something up in Phoebe, but finding out about the curse scared her deeply.  Phoebe was having a real hard time with Cole. Piper felt sorry for her sister.  It must be really hard to love someone so much, but not be able to trust them.  She felt grateful again for Leo.

As if he heard her thoughts, Leo orbed in.  Piper looked up at him expectantly.  "Any luck?" she asked.

Leo: Maybe.  Want to get Phoebe and Paige down here?

Phoebe: Already here.  I'll go get Paige.

Paige orbed downstairs and looked around at her sisters.  "You wanted me?"

Piper: This is getting creepy. Are you two getting some sort of witchy sixth sense?

Phoebe smiled and put her arm around Paige's waist. "Nah, just a sisterly one. What's up?"

Piper: The Elders are trying again.

Paige rolled her eyes. "This should be interesting."

Phoebe: She learns fast, doesn't she?

Leo: Ah ok, you want to hear their theory or not?

Piper laughed. "Honey, we don't blame you. Go ahead now."

Leo: Alright. Apparently, there were these four knights deemed "holy" by the church.

Paige: Wait a minute? We're back to the King Arthur stuff?  

Leo: Well, not exactly.  Anyway, these guys were valiant and brave.  Each of them sacrificed their lives in a noble manner saving lives in the process. 

Phoebe: Should I be the one to ask how that helps us now?

Leo: The knights have been reincarnated just like you.  The Elders say that they have continued sacrificing their lives lifetime after lifetime.  It is possible that these four are the ones that can stand against this demon.

Phoebe: I don't want to sound like the dumb one, but how?

Leo: I really don't know Phoebe, but I'm sure if it's their destiny….

Piper: No, she has a point. They sound like regular humans. How will they stop a demon? I can see them saving the lives of humans in battle, but stopping a demon? Have they become witches or something?

Leo: I don't really know, but it seems worth a try.

Paige: Ok, how do we find them?

Phoebe: Let me guess, the Elders don't have a clue?

Cole shimmered in as she finished her sentence. "Don't have a clue about what?"

Piper: Knights in shinning armor that will fight Quotar. The Elders don't know how to find them.

Cole: Oh well, you could just follow the mass of demon bounty hunters that have been dispatched to look for them.

The sisters simultaneously hit Cole with a barrage of questions.  Cole tried to calm them down a little and finally just speaks over them.

Cole: That is what I came to tell you.  Quotar's scribes hit on the knights a couple of days ago.  Now there is a bounty on their heads. He isn't sure who they are either, but oracle and seer types will be put hard to work. Every demon wanting to make a name for himself in Quotar's new kingdom will be out for one of these innocents.

Piper: Damn. I…just….damn.

Paige: What do we do?

Cole: Well, Phoebe needs to boost up her powers or something and get to work.

Leo: What can Phoebe do?

Cole: We don't know who the innocents are, but she should be able to get a vision of the demonic attacks before they happen if you can amp up her power enough.  There's got to be a way, right?

Phoebe shrugged. "I'll look in the Book."

Piper: I have an idea. It could be dangerous Cole.

Cole shrugged: What do you want me to do?

Piper: There will be certain assassins that are better at this sort of thing, right?  Ones that have better resources, move faster than others?

Cole nodded yes.

Piper: Perhaps, if you…..if you could get something of theirs….then maybe Phoebe could get her premonitions from them?

Phoebe: That could work, but Cole, can you do it?  Do you know who to target?

Cole nodded: I know who to target. It will be hard, but I think I can get it done.

Paige: Good, I'll go with you.

Phoebe: What? Oh no. I don't think so.

Paige teased: What? Don't trust him with me?

Phoebe smiled: Maybe I don't trust you with him.  Then seriously "It just isn't safe."

Piper: I agree.

Paige: I don't care. It will be easier for me to orb objects away if Cole can get me close enough then for him to walk right up to the assassins and borrow a personal object.

Leo: She has a point.

Piper and Phoebe shot him looks of death.

Paige: Stop looking at him like that. I do have a point. I'm going with Cole. You two just getting ready to work when we get back.

Paige walked over to Cole and grabbed his hand. "Let's go demon boy."

Cole looked at Phoebe helplessly. "Don't let _anything happen to her," Phoebe said in a semi-threatening tone. _

Piper: And get her out of there if things even _look dicey. She won't orb on her own if she thinks she can get the job done._

Paige smiled: See you later ladies.

Phoebe and Piper together: Be careful!

Cole shimmered away with Paige giggling and her sisters yelling "We mean it!"

_______________

Quotar walked past the handful of demonic assassins that stood in front of him.  The lame bounty hunters had already been dispatched.  These were the best.  The ones that never failed.  They would collect his prize for him. 

Quotar had killed an oracle or two overnight to get the results he wanted.  He now handed the assassins a list of eight possible faces.  He didn't know anything more than that, and he wanted them all dead just to make sure.  They could divide the kills among them or one could kill them all, he didn't care.  He wanted heads, and he would pay per head. That is all that mattered.

________________

Paige and Cole shimmered into the lair of the assassin he always knew would come for him if the Source ever got serious about wanting him dead.  It was empty and they were looking for something to take when they heard voices approaching.  Cole grabbed Paige and made them both blend in with the wall. So, this was how he overheard her conversation with Phoebe in the attic that one night. Neat trick, Paige thought.

Two demons walked in, a man and a woman.  They were arguing about who would take out what targets.  Finally, they agreed to work together and take out all eight, then split the bounty. Half was better than a fourth or less they agreed.  Cole figured one of them would kill the other before they accomplished their goal.

After they were sure the demons had left, Cole and Paige walked through the room again.  They had found some robe and were going to bring it when Paige noticed a paper on the floor with four faces on it.  She picked it up and was going to say something, but they heard voices again.  Cole grabbed her and headed back to the manor.

______________

Phoebe and Piper had found a potion in the Book of Shadows that would temporarily increase a witch's powers.  They were mixing it when Cole and Paige returned.

Paige: Where are you guys?

Piper: In the kitchen!

Cole and Paige walked into the kitchen. He was holding the robe and Paige the sheet with the faces on it.  

Piper: How did it go?

Paige: Pretty good. Look at this.

Paige put the paper with the faces on it on the counter.  The girls looked at the faces as Piper filled up a potion bottle for Phoebe to drink.

Leo walked over to the counter. "You think that's them?"

Paige: Don't know, but it seemed likely.

Phoebe drank the potion and then spat it all over the kitchen. "God, that's awful!"

Piper sighed. "You do the same thing with cough syrup. Now you have to drink again."

She handed Phoebe another bottle and tried not to giggle.  Phoebe shot a nasty look at her sister and downed the potion completely this time.  Then she ran for a glass of water.  Once Phoebe had calmed down a little she walked over and picked up the paper with the faces on it.

She was immediately slammed into a premonition. She saw Quotar handing out assignments.  She saw four demon assassins standing before him.  Then she saw eight pedestals behind him.  He pointed to the pedestals, and then held up two sheets of papers with four faces on them each.  Then she saw eight bags of bounty, and the demons smiling.

Phoebe opened her eyes: These aren't all the innocents.

Leo: What do you mean?

Phoebe: There are four more targets. Four demon assassins, but eight targets.  He wants their heads.

Paige: Damn. They must have split up the targets and one of them dropped this page because it didn't have their targets on it.

Leo: Huh?

Cole: We were in a demon's lair and hid when two demons came in together. They were arguing about who was going to kill who and decided to split the chore.  I suppose they plan on beating the other two assassins to the targets. From what I know about the demon that belongs to this robe, he might be able to do it alone.

Paige: What about the female assassin? Is she any good?

Cole: No idea.

Piper: Ok, well at least we have a start. Let's get to work on these four and hope Phoebe can turn something up with the others from her power boost.

________________

The sisters and assassins each set out to find Quotar's targets.  In a badly lit apartment the former Source had acquired in a dubious manner, the servant reported the most recent developments. 

The former Source ordered the servant to find a way to help the Charmed Ones learn who the other targets were.  Perhaps it was time to send in the daughter.  Something had to be done.  If Quotar found and killed one of these warriors, he might take control of the Underworld.  A battle would be difficult to win.

"Perhaps I should attack him now," the former Source said out loud without expecting a response. "No, then the Charmed Ones still might be a problem for me. They have to get rid of him, and then I can take over."

"Will you battle them then?" the servant asked.

The former Source laughed. "If I can help it, I won't battle them ever.  These demons are fools. They may be the most powerful witches of all time, but they are still mortals. They will live for what, another fifty or sixty years?  It will take that long to get the Underworld back in order. Why bother with Charmed Ones at all?"

The servant smiled. For the first time the master's plan really started to make sense.  Why bother with the Charmed Ones indeed?


	9. First Strike

Phoebe was pacing nervously through the living room of the manor.  Cole had gone to see if he could find out anything about the assassins' activities.  She knew he was risking his life, again. It wasn't really his fight, but he seemed determined to help them find these innocents.  For a minute she allowed herself to think about what it was like to work with him before everything went so wrong.  She remembered the day he first proposed, covered in demon goo – what demon had they vanquished that day? She couldn't remember.  His laughter and out-of-nowhere proposal is all she can remember from that day.  Maybe if she hadn't been so hesitant to get married.  Maybe if she had just eloped with him to Vegas or something, then maybe…..

Piper hung up the phone and walked into the living room.  "Well, the club is covered for the next couple of weeks.  No extra bookings.  George can handle the regular dance nights."

Phoebe: George?

Piper: My new manager. 

Phoebe: Is he the one who wanted to have dancing girls in cages and on the bar?

Piper laughed: _No. George is the one who would like to have dancing __boys in cages and on the bar._

Phoebe raised an eyebrow: Not a bad idea.

Piper smiled: He's actually very good.  He wants to have an exclusive gay night though. I told him I want anyone and everyone to come to the club who wants to be there. He said we should book some more 'San Francisco' type bands. I told him I was trying to get Elton John to make an appearance, but it was costly. He gave me a 'Is that the only gay artist you know?' look.  He said he would take care of things if I let him. As long as it makes money, at this point I don't really care."

Phoebe: Well, as long as you think you can trust him. You could use some time off, even after we take care of this situation.

Piper looked down at her tummy.  She really was starting to show.  She made a little frown.

Phoebe smiled: Goodness. You still look wonderful.

Piper looked up a little embarrassed.  "What about you? Can you take time off now?"

Phoebe: Already done. I was working in advance anyway just out of nervous energy I guess. When I was thinking about other people, I wasn't thinking about Cole. I e-mailed my boss at home with columns for the next two weeks and told her I needed some time off for family problems.  She e-mailed me back, said she loved the columns and that she would expect to see or hear from me in two weeks. So, I'm in the clear.

Piper: Good. It might be harder for Paige. 

Phoebe: Yeah, she went to the office to review her court schedule. She's calling in some favors since she worked a lot of overtime these last couple of weeks. She might not be able to get completely free, but she can take a couple of days off here and there.

Piper pointed to the robe Phoebe was carrying around. "Any luck?" she asked.

Phoebe frowned: As a matter of fact……

Suddenly Phoebe wasn't in the manor anymore.  She was in a street, no an alley.  She heard a scream and turned around.  She saw one of the demon assassins she saw in her vision going after a woman, cornering her behind a dumpster.  The woman was crying.  She was one of the faces on the sheet Paige had shown her. Phoebe raced over to the demon and levitated to kick him.  Nothing happened, she passed right through him.  She realized then she was in a vision.  This was different she thought.  "Oh please let this be the future," she said as she watched the demon inch closer to his victim.  "Where am I? Come on Phoebe. Find a landmark."  Then the demon made contact with the frightened woman and Phoebe watched as her chest began to glow.  The demon was heating up the woman from the inside out.  Her heart was burning a hole through her chest.  Then suddenly she dropped on the ground dead.  The demon pulled out a large knife and …… Phoebe came out of the vision screaming "Nooooooooo!"

Piper was holding Phoebe with both arms.  "Phoebe! Phoebe, what is it?"

Phoebe fell to the ground crying. "Oh god, Piper."  Then she composed herself and stood up.  "We have to get going."  

Piper grabbed the keys to the car and followed Phoebe out the door.  "Where are we going, and what about Paige?" Piper asked as she started the car.

Phoebe was already dialing the phone. "I think the attack is going to be near her office. I saw her coming out into the alley carrying some trash when the demon was …. beheading…..his victim."

________________

Paige was getting ready to take out the trash in the office when the phone at her desk rang.  She left the trash by the door and went to answer it. 

Paige: Oh man. How close are you?

Then Paige heard a woman scream and she ran to the door leaving the phone and her sisters hanging.

Paige ran into the alley and saw the demon attacking the woman.  Paige recognized her face from the sheet of faces they had as well.  She orbed over by the woman, grabbed her on the shoulders, and then orbed her into the building.

Paige picked up the receiver hoping her sister was still screaming into it.  She was.  "Phoebe, I got her. Tell Piper to stop the car.  We're coming to you."

With that Paige hung up the phone and grabbed the stunned woman who was standing beside her.  The demon broke down the door just as Paige orbed away.  

Paige and the young woman from Phoebe's vision soon appeared in the backseat of the car.  The young woman immediately fainted.  Piper turned the car around and headed back to the manor.

_____________

The young woman was sitting on the couch.  Piper handed Emily, at least they knew her name now, a glass of water.  She was crying now, but she was awake and able to talk.

Paige: I know nothing makes sense right now, and you're probably very scared, but what were you doing in that alley?

Emily sniffed her tears back.  "I was supposed to be…..meeting someone to….buy….."

The sisters looked at each other knowingly.  Could she really be one of the warriors of light?

Emily cried even more. "My father is going to be so angry.  I come from a good family. I just. I just got so… He's an assistant district attorney and wants to be a judge someday.  He is going to hate this, to hate me."

Piper: I'm sure he will understand. 

Phoebe sat down beside Emily and took her hands. "Everyone gets a little lost sometimes, some more than others," she said as she looked at her sisters.

Emily couldn't stop crying. "I think I need help."

Paige: I'm going to go call a friend of ours.  He will help you and talk to your father.  This can all be taken care of quietly, but you need to be honest with your father.  He can probably get you the help you need if you really want it.

Emily nodded. Paige walked into the other room to call Darryl.  It was late, but he said he would be right over.  How many times had they called him like this?

Piper walked into the kitchen as Paige was hanging up the phone.  "I don't think she remembers any of it," Piper said.  

"She's either blocking it or she thinks it's part of her drug problem," Paige responded.

Piper nodded. "Well, I think we don't have anything to worry about as far as her exposing us is concerned. But we should keep our eyes on her just in case. She's young. Who knows what she could grow up to be?  She could still be one of the people we are looking for."

_____________

Darryl had arrived and taken Emily home.  Paige went with them to help Emily talk to her father.  Paige reported her father was upset, but the mother seemed empathetic.  They promised to put Emily in a treatment clinic the next day.  Paige offered to help them find a good one, and they asked her to stop by in the morning.  It was, at least, a good way to keep track of Emily.  

Phoebe: Paige, is your office a normal place someone would buy drugs?

Paige: No, I wondered about that.  Emily said she got a call from a friend who said a new…source...was available.

All the sisters noticed the use of the word, source.  Piper shook her head.  "How could these assassins get to them that fast?"

Cole shimmered in just as Piper finished her question.  "What happened?" he asked.

Piper: We met one of the people on the list tonight.  She was in an alley behind Paige's work to make a buy.  Phoebe got a premonition and we got there in time, but it wasn't a normal place to make such a purchase.  We were wondering how……

Cole: The assassins new about her drug problem and got to her so fast?  Maybe that is how the seer or oracle that identified her, saw her?  The real mystery is why was the set-up so close to Paige?

Piper looked shocked. "I hadn't thought about that. Coincidence?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Somehow, I don't think so."

Cole: Me either, but I have another lead for you. Where's Leo?

Phoebe: Checking to see if the Elders can provide any information about the knights' reincarnated selves. He's been up there all day. I'll be surprised if he comes back with anything.

Leo orbed in just then. "Surprise then."

Phoebe smiled. "What have you got for us?"

Leo: Well, not a lot. Just that all the knights are connected and likely to be in the same general area. So, they may very well all be here in San Francisco.

Paige: Well, that narrows the search. You couldn't get anything else out of them?  You were gone all day.

Leo: I wasn't with the Elders all day.  A whitelighter had a problem with a charge and needed some help.  I'm sorry I didn't have time to tell you where I was.

Piper: That's ok honey. Cole, did you say you had some news?

Cole: Um yeah. I paid a shadow for some information, don't freak out, I paid very well. The rumor is that the demon that belongs to that robe is planning on posing as a cop at the police station.  That plan had to be in place before you saved the girl tonight. I have no idea if he'll proceed along those lines now.

Phoebe: Shit.  

Cole: Yeah. No idea if the target is another cop or if he is going to do the kills as a cop.  

Phoebe had picked up the robe without even realizing it.  Suddenly she was at the police station.  She saw Darryl working at his desk.  He was filling out some paperwork.  A man was sitting across from him with a little girl.  The man seemed familiar.  Darryl was asking them about the person who had attacked them.  People were all over the place, but then suddenly the room froze.  The demon she had seen attacking the girl in the alley came walking in wearing a cop uniform.  She saw herself, Piper, and Paige running in behind him.  She watched herself and her sisters fight the demon and win. But for some reason he didn't disappear when they vanquished him.  The room unfroze and the 'demon' changed appearance.  There was a cop lying on the floor dead.  The demon appeared behind Darryl with a female demon with him.  Phoebe screamed out for Darryl to run, but it didn't do any good.  She was just an observer here.  The two of them grabbed Darryl, the man and the little girl and disappeared.  Phoebe looked at herself and her sisters standing there stunned that they had somehow killed an innocent and let three others be taken.

When she came out of her vision she fell to the floor.  She asked for the sheet with the faces on it.  She identified the man in her vision as one of the faces on the sheet.  Slowly, precisely, she explained everything to her sisters, Leo and Cole.  This assassin didn't just want the heads of his targets; he wanted to take the Charmed Ones down as well.  He was more ambitious than Cole remembered.

______________

The former Source stood by the window in the apartment.  A shadow was on the opposite wall.  "You gave him good information, correct?"  The shadow nodded yes a little afraid to do anything more.  "You may leave then," the former Source said. "If he comes to you again, do the same and report to me."

The former Source looked at the servant.  "That was a good idea.  Hopefully, the Charmed Ones will find the four warriors of light and stop that idiot Quotar. I would hate to have to deal with him myself."

"Cole Turner, the former Beltazor, he is your grandson, is he not?" the servant asked.

"Yes, and my daughter would like nothing more than to turn him.  She should have learned by now that won't happen.  She was a fool to try to steal his destiny to begin with," the former Source said.

"Steal his destiny?" the servant asked.

The former Source turned and smiled. "Yes. The Turner line holds a special type of magic. I suppose Cole hasn't discovered it yet with all the other magic he has possessed.  My daughter had long exiled me when she came up with this brilliant idea.  She knew about Phoebe and Cole's joined souls and the curse that plagued them.  She knew it might be this lifetime when the curse was broken, and if that happened, a great magically child would be born.  This child could bring about her death, or so some stupid oracle told her."

"So, she wanted to stop it from being born?" the servant offered.

"More than that," the former Source answered.  "She actually came to me, my traitorous daughter and captor, came to me to ask for advice in her little plan.  She decided to kill the mother that would give birth to Cole and pose as her so that _she would give birth to the Turner child and so that Cole would be imbued with our magical lineage."_

"But your grandson was born over a century ago. How could he have met up with Phoebe as a Charmed One?"

The former Source laughed. "Well, the Turners aren't exactly normal humans.  Their lifespan is well, let's just say they very well might have met even if he wasn't half demon."

"Cole Turner is bound by ties stronger than blood to Phoebe Halliwell," the former Source went on, "My grandson will never serve our side again.  That really doesn't matter.  He can be with Phoebe and even sire the magical child they were supposed to have for all I care.  The stupid oracle didn't say the child would kill _me."_

The servant actually laughed.  The master was amused as well.  Then the former Source said more seriously, "My grandson isn't really a problem. In many ways, he's less dangerous working with them than with us and having his heart torn.  Look what damage it caused when we tried to have him on our side. Even if it was indirectly, he and Phoebe took out the elite of the underworld. Grant it, that is good for us, but we really don't want it to happen again. Let's just let Cole Turner be."


	10. Blood Loss

It was dark, and Phoebe was having a hard time seeing.  She wandered through the warehouse aimlessly.  Why was she here again?  This place did seem familiar.  She heard a dripping sound and followed it around the corner.  Phoebe stopped cold in her footsteps as she came across the last person from the sheet Paige and Cole had found.  She looked at the pool of blood on the floor and then at the body hanging from the ceiling.  She couldn't even bring herself to scream.  Phoebe fell to the floor, curled up in a ball, and started sobbing.

Phoebe sat curled up on the couch between Piper and Cole unable to communicate what she had seen.  It was three or four in the morning, they weren't really sure.  Piper couldn't believe that less than twenty-four hours ago everything seemed so nice and peaceful.  When it rains, it pours she thought to herself.  All she could do was sit there and hold her sister's hand; she had no idea what to say.  Leo walked in from the kitchen with a glass of water for Phoebe. Phoebe looked up at Leo as he handed her the water, took the glass, and drank from it without a word.  Cole pulled Phoebe into his chest, kissed her forehead, and whispered that it was ok, everything would be ok. 

Phoebe: Piper, I can't handle this power. It's too much.  We need to reverse the spell.

Piper: Phoebe, it's only going to last forty-eight hours.  You're almost half-way through it.  

Phoebe: Piper it's only been twelve hours, that's not half-way through it. You don't understand. I'm there. I'm living it. I….can't handle it……to see it all happen and not be able to do anything.  

Earlier that evening, Phoebe had told them about a premonition involving Darryl at the police station.  In that premonition, one of the people from the list was talking with Darryl before the attack. Later, while holding the list, she had a vision of a female demon attacking a woman at P3.  The attacks were so closely related to the sisters it was scary.  They had stopped the attack on Emily, and hopefully they would be there for the other attacks.  Phoebe's power boost was doing what it needed to do, but Piper could see it was causing her a lot of pain.

Piper took a deep breathe.  "Maybe you aren't ready for it yet, but we need this right now.  After this, maybe your powers will only progress at a rate you are ready to handle."  She looked to Leo for help.

Leo: You're probably supposed to be able to control your visions more.  You probably aren't supposed to have this strength until you can call them at will, and end them when you are ready.  Right now, you have the strength without the control.

Phoebe: So it won't be like this later?

Leo smiled: Probably not.

Cole turned Phoebe around to face him.  He kissed her gently on the forehead and then asked the important question. "Are you ready to tell us what you saw?"

______________

Darryl surveyed the crime scene.  It didn't look particularly demonic, gruesome, but humans could be gruesome too.  Still, something in him told him to call the sisters.

The phone rang just as Phoebe finished telling them about her latest vision.  "That will be Darryl," she said. "We can't save this one."

Paige, who had been upstairs searching through the Book for the demonic assassins they were dealing with, answered the phone.

Paige: Yes, yeah.  We know.  Looks like it.  Want us to come down?  You still going to be at Emily's?  Alright, see you there in a few hours. 

Paige hung up the phone and walked over to her sisters.  "Phoebe was right.  We lost this one."

Cole: Anyway to know if this one was ……

Cole stopped himself before he finished his thought.  He knew Phoebe was torn up about loosing an innocent, any innocent.  She didn't care if it was one of the reincarnated knights or not.

Phoebe: Paige, when you get done at Emily's, can you have Darryl come over here?  We need to warn him about the vision I had last night with him in it.

Paige: Will do.  

Phoebe: What about the attack I saw happen at the club?  Do you think it happens before or after the attack on Darryl?

Piper: Who knows? It can't happen until tomorrow night anyway. Leo stayed at the club tonight until everyone left, and you said you saw the attack happen inside the club not outside, right?

Phoebe: Right. I think it was in the back where the bands get ready.

Piper: Then it should happen tomorrow night at the earliest.

Paige: Ok, in the meantime, I found a potion for our demon assassins.  We don't have all the ingredients though.  Can either of you go to Lucy's later today?

Piper: I will. 

Paige: Ok, it's a potion and power of three spell, so memorize the spell when you get a chance.  Hopefully it will work on all of them.

Cole: It should. Demonic assassins share the same blood. Different powers and talents, but the same blood – much like the brotherhood.

Piper: Good.  Cole can you take Phoebe upstairs and stay with her in case she gets another vision?  We could all use a little sleep right now.

Suddenly Piper caught what she had just said and looked up at Paige for approval.  It just seemed like a natural request.  Piper was starting to forget Cole and Phoebe's betrayal.  Stress can do that, she thought to herself.

Paige looked at her sister knowingly and communicated with her eyes that she didn't mind. "Sounds like a good idea.  I need to do some research though. In a few hours, I'll be talking to Emily's parents and I need to have all the information they will want at my disposal."

Phoebe looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.  Part of the look was thanking Paige for letting Cole back into their lives like this; the other part of the look was concern.  "You need sleep too, Paige," Phoebe said.

Paige smiled: Nonsense. I'm younger than both of you, I have more energy.  

Phoebe and Piper shot her playfully nasty looks.

Paige laughed.  "Seriously, Piper you need sleep for the baby. And Phoebe, you're drained because of your power surge.  It sounds like things are on standby tonight.  We lost one, but we won't loose anymore of them. I'm going to get ready to help Emily.  You two sleep. Piper, I will wake you up when I go in the morning.  Phoebe, you relax until I get back here with Darryl.  Hopefully, evil will give us a break until then."

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks and started to argue, but their husbands stepped in.  Leo orbed Piper up to the bedroom before she could protest.  Cole followed his lead and shimmered Phoebe up to her bed as well.  Phoebe was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  Cole smiled and settled in beside her to watch her sleep. Hopefully it would be peaceful he thought.

Paige sighed.  "Thank heaven for the boys," she said out loud.  "That was an odd thought," she said as she caught the way she was starting to think about Cole again.  She looked up at the ceiling and said "I could use some guidance on that one, you know."

Paige smiled at her request and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.  To her surprise Grams was waiting there for her.

______________

Grams: Well, don't look so surprised.  Ask and ye shall receive.

Paige smiled and looked up at the ceiling again.  "Could you take care of these assassins for us so we can get back to our other lives?"

Grams smiled: Within reason, little one.

Paige walked over and poured herself some coffee.  She forgot that Piper had put some on about an hour ago.  She added cream and sugar to it.

Paige: Within reason, huh?  Ok, so – what do you think of him?

Grams: He is remarkable in many ways.

Paige: And completely unpredictable in others.

Grams let out a small laugh: That's probably why Phoebe likes him so much.

Paige: But it does make him dangerous.

Grams: He loves her though, and he loves you all as well.

Paige: He didn't show it very well when….

Grams: You forgave Phoebe, didn't you?

Paige was caught off guard by that a little. "Well, yes but…"

Grams raised an eyebrow: Is he more to blame than she is?

Paige smirked: But she isn't a demon.

Grams: He has another half you know.  Another half that could be very powerful, and very good.

Paige looked at Grams suspiciously: Really? I thought he was just half-human.

Grams smiled: Cole has some surprises left in him.  Some he doesn't even know about yet.

Paige: So, I should trust him?

Grams: What do you think?

Paige frowned. "It was a dark marriage.  They are bound together through…evil?  What do we do about that?"

Grams: When, no if, they are ever ready, they can be cleansed and resealed in a marriage of light.

Paige thought about that for a second.  She took a sip of her coffee.  "That would change things I suppose."

Grams smiled: I have to go now. You have other work to do.  This…thing with Phoebe and Cole…..will resolve itself in due time.

Paige nodded. "Thanks for coming, and say 'hi' to mom," she said as Grams disappeared.

______________

Piper sat in the back of Lucy's store filling her in on the latest developments.  She looked at her watch to check the time.  If things were going well, Paige and Darryl would be back at the manor soon.  "I better get going," she said.

Lucy got up and gathered the last of the ingredients Piper needed.  "So this will vanquish the assassins?"

Piper: It should. Hopefully, that will slow the hunt down long enough for us to find the other possible knights.

Lucy: You don't have any idea who those could be?

Piper: No, and we already lost one of the ones we do know about.

Lucy put her hand on Piper's arm. "I'm sorry," she said.

Piper made a little smile. "Thanks, but Phoebe's the one having a rough time of it.  I better get home to her.  What do I owe you?"

Lucy waved her hand. "Don't worry about it.  The least I can do is help you fight these demons."

Piper: Are you sure?

Lucy: Absolutely.  Let me know if you need anything else, ok?

Piper: Thanks.

_______________

Darryl sat in the kitchen with the sisters, Leo and Cole.  He wondered a little about Cole being there.  He suspected he would soon have to explain to someone, somewhere that Phoebe and Cole had reconciled their marriage.  It's a good thing they never tried to say Cole had died.  How did he come back?  I should save that question for another time, he thought as he refocused on what they were telling him.

Darryl: How do you know the murder from last night was one of the people on the list you have?  I mean, the head was…..

Phoebe: I um….I saw the demon who did it – who by the way is not the demon you took the robe from or his female partner – present the ….head to Quotar for his bounty.  The….head….was placed on a pedestal and the bounty beneath it was removed.  It was defiantly the fourth face on that list.

Piper: Well, at least we can identify three of the four assassins sent out for these innocents.

Phoebe: Let's not forget about the countless bounty hunters on the job.

Cole: We can handle them.

Phoebe: Yeah, but can we get to all the innocents in time?  This is so damn frustrating.

Phoebe slammed her hand on the table.  Darryl reached over to her and said something about understanding what it was like to not be able to get the bad guy, but Phoebe didn't hear him.  She was in the past, the long ago past.  She saw a knight riding on a horse in battle.  She saw him battling a raiding party on some village.  He fought them off until his reinforcements arrived.  As the last of the raiding party was running away, one of them laughed menacingly and threw a spear or something toward a woman and child.  The knight rode into the spear and it hit in his gut between his chest piece and armor pants.  He fell to the ground as his friends chased after the raider who did this to him.  Phoebe ran to the knight's side along with the woman and child whose lives he saved.  Phoebe watched the woman take the helmet off the dying knight to reveal …..Darryl's face.  

Phoebe gasped as suddenly she was slammed into life after life of Darryl's.  She felt the heat of the flames as she watched him rescue people in a massive fire, then in an instant she was standing by him as he was dying of his wounds.  She found herself running beside him as he helped slaves escape and then watched him get captured to cover for the others. She cried when she saw him strung up and lynched as punishment.  She stood beside him on a sinking ship as he helped people get into life boats.  She crawled over to him as he fought and died in some war she couldn't identify. Then she saw him in this life, as a cop, and she forced herself to stop before she saw his death again.

She opened her eyes with a gasp and then looked over at the brave knight sitting beside her.  She ran over and hugged Darryl tightly.  "What is this all about?" he asked.

Phoebe eyes were filled with tears.  "He's one," she said as she looked around the room.  "He's one, we should have known that," she said as she pulled out of her hug.

Darryl: I'm one what?

Phoebe: You're one of the reincarnated knights.  I saw your past lives.  That's how we'll know who they are.  I will see their past lives.

Paige: If we find them before the spell wears off.

Phoebe frowned: Good point.

Piper: It doesn't matter.  Now we only have three more to look for and we know for sure Darryl is one of the knights.  That's a pretty good start.

Leo: Yes it is. I need to see how we can protect him though.

Paige: You have an idea?

Leo: Yeah, I'm going to see some of the covens in the area.  A few of them have some pretty powerful amulets. I'm going to see if they might be willing to give us a couple to help protect the knights in a more long-term sense.

Piper kissed Leo lightly on the lips. "Good idea honey.  Hurry up though; we already know Darryl gets attacked at some point, maybe even today."

Leo: I'll be back as soon as I can.  Then he orbed away.

Darryl's phone rang.  When he hung up it was apparent to everyone in the room that it was related to the premonition Phoebe had of the attack on him, the man and his daughter.  They quickly came up with a plan to keep him safe during the attack.


	11. Time Crunch

Phoebe and her sisters were sitting on the other side of the room watching Darryl do his job.  She knew they needed to talk to the man and girl Darryl was interviewing, but they had to make sure they would believe them.  If they thought the sisters were crazy and left, they might not get the chance to save them from the demonic attack.  Phoebe squeezed the potion bottle in her hand a little tighter.  They had brought the vanquishing potion with them just in case, but she hoped they didn't have to use it in the police station – it would just be too complicated.  

Darryl was taking a statement from Terry and his daughter Amber.  Terry and his daughter were coming out from movie when they were attacked.  Terry was saying that a man that seemed high on some sort of drug attacked them with a strange looking knife.  Apparently the man tried to strangle him, but the way Terry was describing the situation seemed odd. Darryl started to suspect that Terry and Amber had been attacked by a demonic assassin, and Terry was having a hard time describing the supernatural part of the attack.  Terry seemed pretty shook up and Amber was still in tears.  Darryl wondered how they escaped.  Terry answered his question just as he thought it. 

Terry: Just as the…man was about to kill me….some woman came out of nowhere.  The man seemed very afraid.  She…..fired….at the man and then he was gone.  She winked at me, said see you later, and was gone as well.

Yep, time to get the sisters in here, Darryl thought to himself.  "Terry…..I have some friends I want you to talk to. I think they might be able to help you with the parts of your story you don't seem to understand."

Terry started to ask what Darryl meant, but then something happened on the other side of the room that ended their conversation.

______________

Phoebe caught Piper by the arm and squeezed it tight when she saw the demonic assassin walk in wearing a cop's uniform.

Piper raised her hands and Phoebe warned her to remember her premonition.  Piper froze the room, and the sisters ran into look at things.  The cop wearing the uniform didn't stop.  He formed a fire ball in his hands and started to hurl it toward the sisters.

Piper: Uh oh.

Phoebe: No wait, it has to be an illusion of some sort. Piper, unfreeze the room.

Piper looked at her sister like she was nuts, but she did what Phoebe asked.  When Piper unfroze the room, the demon that had been standing before them changed to a guy they had seen Darryl work with before.  Phoebe let out a sigh of relief.  Then the sisters turned around to face Darryl's desk.

Just as they did, the demonic assassin and his female counterpart popped in behind Darryl, Terry and Amber.  Piper froze the room again, but it didn't affect the assassins. 

The demonic assassins seemed to relish the failure of the Charmed Ones immensely, but they enjoyed it a moment too long.  Suddenly, they felt themselves moving.  Before they knew it they were standing in the middle of the room, looking at the sisters standing behind their targets.  Also standing with the sisters was Cole, who had been hiding in the walls in case they needed him.

The male demonic assassin screamed: Beltazar! I should have killed you long ago, even if it was a _puny bounty._

Cole: You've mistaken me for someone else. Beltazar _is dead. _

Leo orbed in beside them just in time to help Paige orb a still frozen Darryl, Terry and Amber back to the manor.  Cole grabbed Piper and Phoebe by the hands.  As he shimmered them to safety he said, "_I am Cole Turner."_

The demon assassins turned to each other amazed that they had failed.  "Let's get out of here before the room unfreezes," the female said to her companion.

Not long after the assassins left, the room did unfreeze. For the most part, everyone went about their jobs without noticing anything had happened.  The cop that had been used for the illusion looked over at Darryl's desk with some curiosity though.  He just scratched his head and went about what he was doing.

________________

Back at the manor, Terry and Amber looked around dazed.  Darryl was a little confused, but he had gotten use to be confused around the sisters.  Terry was holding Amber close to him as they backed into a corner in the living room.  The sisters tried to calm their fears.

Phoebe: Relax. Please?  We really are just trying to help you.

Darryl: Um, these were the friends I was telling you about.  Come on Terry, the attack on you and your daughter wasn't normal, was it?

Terry: What is normal about being attacked at all?

Piper: More than you would think, at least for us.

Paige looked over at Piper with a frown.  Paige walked over to Terry and knelt down in front of Amber.  She brushed Amber's hair aside.  Terry started to stop her, but he didn't.

Paige: Mine name is Paige. What's yours?

Amber looked up at her daddy.  Terry nodded. "Amber," she said barely looking at Paige.

Paige looked up at Terry and then back at her sisters. "Well Amber, how would you like a glass of fruit juice or maybe chocolate milk?"

Amber sniffled a little and nodded yes. "Chocolate milk," she said.

Paige stood up. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked Terry.

For some reason Terry felt more comfortable.  He wasn't sure why, but he agreed to the cup of coffee.  Paige smiled. "I'll be right back."

Piper smiled as Paige walked into the kitchen. "I'm Piper, and this is my husband Leo."  Leo walked over to shake Terry's hand.

Phoebe let out a small sigh. "I'm Phoebe, Piper and Paige's sister. This is…" she hesitated as she turned to Cole.

Cole: Cole Turner. Good to meet you.

Phoebe smiled at Cole letting her off the hook so easily. "We have an incredible story to tell you, and we hope you can find a way to believe us."

Terry took a seat on the couch as Paige came in with his and Amber's drinks.  Amber tugged on her daddy's shirt. "Tell them daddy."

Terry looked at his daughter, "Tell them what?"

Amber: Tell them _everything.  Please daddy?_

Terry sighed.  "I'll trade you one incredible, unbelievable story for another."

Terry: The man who attacked us. He, his eyes were glowing red, and he didn't touch me at all.  He just locked eyes with me, and I felt myself being strangled. I know it doesn't make any sense, but….well, as he was strangling me with his eyes or whatever….suddenly a woman came out of nowhere and he stopped.  The woman threw a fireball at the man and he went up in flames.  This all sounds so insane."  Then Terry looked around the room and realized they didn't think it sounded insane at all.

Piper: What do you think? Was it one of the assassins?

Paige: Probably, but who was the woman?

Cole: Prue maybe? Didn't you say she was an Avenging Angel now? Sounds like their type of work.

Darryl: Prue? What the?

Piper: Long story Darryl. We'll fill you in later. I don't think it was Prue though. Terry, you said fireball, right? That sounds more like a demon. Avenging Angels don't get fireballs, do they honey?

Leo: No, but why would a demon kill the assassin on Terry?

Phoebe: Competition maybe?  Well, there's one way to find out.  Terry may I hold you hand?

Terry was in shock again. Avenging Angels, demons? What the hell were these people talking about?  He couldn't think. He did hand Phoebe his hand though.

Phoebe found herself standing outside a movie theater.  She watched Terry and Amber walk to the car, and she saw the attack.  Yes, this was one of the assassins she had in her vision with Quotar.  She saw the assassin stop the attack and turn to face the woman behind him.  She ran around to see the woman, but before she got there the woman was gone and that attack was over.  

Phoebe: Damn, I couldn't see who the woman was.  The attacker was definitely one of the assassins though.  I guess it's time for _our incredible tale._

_____________

It was early evening on Sunday.  It was this time yesterday that Phoebe first drank the potion to boost her powers.  Time was starting to get away from them. The sisters had just finished explaining to Terry why he was being targeted for attack.  It was starting to sink in, but they suspected Terry really wanted to get away from them and this craziness as fast as he could.

Terry: But you didn't see any past lives for me, so I'm not one, right?

Phoebe frowned: No, I didn't, but I wasn't trying to. Maybe we should try again.

Darryl: You weren't trying to when you saw mine, would that really matter?

Phoebe: I guess not.

Terry: Ok, so we can get out of here then?

Leo: Wait a minute. You may still be in trouble. The assassin that attacked you is dead, but three others are still after you.

Amber: Daddy, I'm scared.

Phoebe: Don't be scared sweetie. We'll protect you.  Phoebe reached to wipe away a tear from Amber's face.

Phoebe heard a horse coming up from behind her.  She saw a knight riding past her to a hill up ahead.  A badly beaten man was tied to a post.  She watched the knight cut the man free.  She raced up the hill to watch men come running up the hill with swords.  The knight put the man on the horse and whispered to the horse "Get our king to safety my friend."  Then the knight slapped the horse and it ran away.  The knight was left alone to fight the attacking men.  Phoebe watched the knight fight bravely, but eventually fail.  As the men stripped the knight of the armor, Phoebe was surprised to see sweet little Amber's face lying on the ground.

I must see them as they are today, Phoebe thought to herself right before she experienced Amber's other lives.  Phoebe stood by Amber's side as she took the place of a condemned man.  Phoebe could feel Amber was innocent of the crime, but she saw the child insist to take the man's place.  Phoebe watched Amber stand up to a group of men as they were trying to have their way with other young girls standing nearby.  Phoebe turned away as Amber took to punishment for all the girls so the others could go free.  Phoebe started crying as she watched Amber work with sick people on a battlefield, and then later die from some illness she had caught along the way. Phoebe saw Amber throw herself in front of a bullet to protect someone with a lot of security around them.  Then Phoebe found herself looking at the little girl in this life, standing by her father and she pleaded for the premonition to end.

Phoebe opened her eyes and ran her hand through the little girl's hair. "It isn't Terry," she said quietly, "It's Amber."

Piper: What?

Terry: It's Amber what?

Phoebe sat back in her chair. "Amber's the reincarnated knight."

Terry: She's what? Oh, I don't think so.

Leo: Please calm down. If Amber is one of these knights, your denial won't help protect her.

Amber: Daddy. It's ok.

Terry looked at his daughter and shook his head.  "What do we do?"

Leo: Phoebe, you're sure?

Phoebe nodded yes.

Leo: Ok then. There is a place.  A couple of witches who came from inherited wealth started it awhile back. It's a sort of magical safe house.  We can take them there.  The house is hidden through magic.  They will be off the demonic radar.

Terry: How long would we have to stay there?

Piper: I know it's inconvenient with work and…

Terry: No, work isn't an issue. I'm a writer and I just finished a book, so that's not a problem. But Amber is in school.

Phoebe: Hopefully, it won't be too long.

Leo: Still you might want to pull her out for awhile.  Tell them about the attack, I'm sure that should buy a few days at least.

Terry nodded. "Ok, when do we leave?"

Leo: We can go now, if you are ready.

Terry: Could we get some stuff from home?

Leo: How about I take you to the house and then send someone with your stuff? I think it will be safer that way.

Terry: Ok. You ok with this sweetie?

Amber took her daddy's hand and nodded yes.

Terry: Thank you all.

Piper: I'm sure we'll be in touch with you soon.

Leo kissed Piper goodbye. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Paige: Keep them safe Leo.

Phoebe: Be careful.

Leo took Terry and Amber by the hand and orbed away.

____________

Later that evening the sisters were hanging around in the back of P3.  Cole and Darryl were with them, but Leo hadn't returned yet from taking Terry and Amber to the safe house.  They were looking for the woman from the vision Phoebe had of an attack at P3.  A tall woman with red hair walked by and Phoebe caught her by the arm.  The woman whirled around annoyed.

Phoebe: Excuse me, I'm sorry, but we need to talk.

Cheryl: Look lady, I don't know who you are, but…..

Piper: She's my sister and I own the club and we really do need to talk to you.

Cheryl started to walk with the sisters to see what this was all about when suddenly another woman appeared in front of her. "What the hell?'

Paige: Phoebe, Piper, look out!

Phoebe whirled around and saw the female assassin from her vision.  She threw the vanquishing potion.  The sisters recited the spell together…

_Your life is full of death_

_Your hands are covered in blood_

_Your pain should know no depth_

_Your punishment should be a flood_

_From hell you came, to hell now return! _

Cheryl watched in horror as the woman went up in flames, and then ran like crazy away from the sisters.  

Piper: Wait! Damn!

George caught Piper by the arm before she tripped over some wires. "What's wrong boss lady?" he asked.

Piper: Oh George, just….nothing.

Phoebe came up behind Piper as she was looking out in the crowd of people at P3 trying to find Cheryl.  George put his hand on their backs and asked who they were looking for.

Phoebe turned around to find herself on a battlefield.  She walked among the men caught in battle and cringed at the gruesomeness of the fight.  She saw one man fall and as he was about to be killed, her knight rode in to save him.  She watched her knight battle opponent after opponent winning easily.  Then her knight was facing the head of the enemy army.  The knight fought bravely and killed the opponent, but died too in the process.  She walked over to watch the other men remove the helmet to reveal George's face.

Phoebe smirked right before she started experiencing George's other lives.  She saw George try to free woman who were being burned at the stake.  He freed most of them, but was caught and burned himself.  She found herself sitting on a boat as George dived repeatedly into icy water trying to save people who were trapped in a damaged submarine.  She watched him die later of hyperthermia.  She watched George march in some rally and later be beaten to death for his beliefs.  She found herself starting to cry when she realized she was in this life with him and willed the premonition to end.

Paige: Damn, we lost her.

Phoebe: It's ok.

Piper: What do you mean, it's ok?

Phoebe smiled as she turned around and held George's hand. "Because I think we found the real target tonight. George is one of them."

___________

The sisters were sitting around in Piper's office in the back of P3. Cole and Darryl had joined them by that time.  They had explained everything to George and they were waiting to see if he would believe them. George looked at the people around him and was pretty convinced they were all nuts.

Paige: You're sure Cheryl wasn't one as well?

Phoebe: Pretty sure.  I touched her and George and only got the premonition from him.

Piper sighed: Ok, so we found Emily, Terry and Cheryl from the list Paige and Cole brought back from the demon's lair.

Paige: Right. And there was the one we….her voiced trailed off unable to finish the thought.

"The one we lost," Phoebe said sadly as she finished Paige's thought for her. "But everyone from that list seems to have been a decoy," she added though it gave her little comfort, "maybe he was too."

George: Ok then. Demons? Decoys? You know you people sound nuts, right?

Paige: Ok, enough of this. Paige held out her hand and said "George's shirt!" 

Suddenly George's shirt was off him and sitting in Paige's hand.  He was shocked, but a bit more believing.

Paige threw the shirt at him: Now, put your shirt back on and start listening to us.

Phoebe and Piper giggled.

Piper: So, we also know about Darryl, Amber and George from the list we didn't get. That only leaves one more.

Phoebe: That's a good thing too. The power boosting potion will wear off tomorrow afternoon.

Paige: The other good news is that two of the demonic assassins are now dead.

Cole: That is good news, but how do we protect Darryl and George while we try to find the last knight?

Leo orbed in with the solution.  "I have amulets!" he said with a smile.

George looked at the necklace Leo was handing him. "You know, I'm gay, and _I think this thing is gaudy."_

Darryl made a frown as he put his on, but he didn't comment.

______________

Phoebe was pacing around the living room.  It was mid-afternoon on Monday, there were only hours left until the spell wore off, and they still hadn't found the last knight.  The doorbell rang and Phoebe jumped.  She answered the door and invited Darryl inside.

Paige hung up the phone and walked in to see who was at the door.  "That was Lucy. She was just calling to see how things were going."

Phoebe: Did you tell her I was failing miserably?

Piper: You are not! You've been fantastic.

Paige: You know, I still don't understand how these people could possibly stop Quotar from rising. It really doesn't make sense.

Phoebe: That's true, but they are still targets and we still need to protect them.

Darryl: On that note, I have an idea.

Piper: What do you have in mind?

Darryl: I want to take this amulet off for awhile and see if we can lure one of the assassins into the spotlight.

Phoebe: No.

Darryl: But…

Phoebe: I said no.

Paige: Phoebe, maybe we should consider……

Cole shimmered in out of breath. "Get a potion ready!" he shouted.

Paige orbed into the kitchen and back into the living room in an instant.  As the demonic assassin popped in behind Cole, she threw the potion at him.  The sisters recited the spell, and the assassin went up in flames.

Cole smiled: Well, three down.

Phoebe: Cole, what the hell was that?

Cole shrugged: What? He was mad at me. I figured I would use it.

When the doorbell rang again, Phoebe screamed in exasperation.

_____________

Paige hugged Glenn as he walked inside.

Glenn: I called you at work today and they said you had taken some time off work. I thought I would stop by and see if everything was ok. 

Paige smiled: Thanks. Things are a little crazy right now.

Phoebe: A little?

Darryl: I still think we should consider my idea.

Phoebe looked pissed: I said no. I will not risk loosing anyone else in this mess.

Darryl: But you just vanquished one of the assassins easily. It seems pretty safe. I trust you guys.

Phoebe: We don't even know who the last assassin is!

Phoebe walked over to Darryl and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you."  As she pulled away, she brushed up against Glenn and started to find herself in a premonition, but then she was pulled out of it by someone grabbing her arm.

Phoebe looked up at the last demonic assassin from her vision in horror.  The woman had her by the arm and Cole as well.  He looked scared.  She heard him say "Mother?" barely before she saw the room start to fade away.  

Piper and Paige screamed "Phoebe!" and then "Leo!"

_____________

Quotar threw a fireball at the pedestals that remained.  He screamed at the failure of his assassins.  "The Charmed Ones will pay!"

_____________

The former Source threw a fireball across the apartment. "My daughter did what?"


	12. Whose Son is He?

Phoebe sat on the floor of a dark, damp cave.  She assumed she was in the Underworld, but she didn't know for certain.  Cole had been doing the same thing for the last hour or so.  He'd pace around the cave, stop at the entrance, glare at the open door, and touch, punch, or throw himself at the barrier that kept them trapped there.  More often than not, he would find himself thrown to the other side of the cave.  Phoebe was watching him now as he picked himself up, and started to begin the process again.

Phoebe: Cole, please stop.

Cole whirled around and shot a hateful look at his wife, but he immediately softened.  He walked over and sat down beside Phoebe.

Phoebe: So, she's your mother?

Cole nodded: Yup.

Phoebe: You didn't mention she was an assassin.

Cole: I didn't know.  I don't know much about my mother.

Phoebe: You know, I've had a premonition of your mother before and that isn't what I remember her looking like.

Cole had a questioning look on his face, so Phoebe answered his question for him. "I was by your father's grave once, and I saw him and your mother, and I think you as a baby.  I saw her…"

Cole: You saw her kill my father?

Phoebe nodded yes. "But she didn't look like she does now."

Cole: That's because she was masquerading as my father's wife.  That much I've managed to learn about what happened.  She killed her, assumed her identity, conceived a child by my father, and later killed him.

Phoebe: But why?

Cole shook his head, "I don't really know."

Phoebe: Well, she's the last assassin. I'm not really sure why she took us though. I think I know who the last knight is, but there isn't much I can do about it now.

Cole put his arm around his wife. "It'll be ok Phoebe."

Phoebe leaned in to Cole's chest. "You think so?"

The demon sorceress appeared before them, "Of course he doesn't," she said, "But what else would he tell his sweet little witch of a wife?"

______________

Cole was on his feet in an instant.  "Assassin work mother?" he spat out in anger, "I didn't think it was your style."

Balida laughed haughtily. "I was the _original assassin. It's my blood, __your blood, that makes the line of assassins so strong."_

Cole: Your blood isn't the only thing that runs in my veins. 

Balida: That's true.  But that doesn't matter. It's time for you to get an education on who you _really are._

Cole pointed to Phoebe: And she needed an education as well?  Let her go.

Balida: That's not going to happen son.  Before long you will have a choice to make, and that involves her.  

Balida started to leave, but decided a little more warning was needed. "You already know you're trapped here and your powers don't work.  Mine are not affected the same way. I forged this barrier and it is impenetrable, so don't hurt yourself trying to escape."

Cole laughed: Nothing is impenetrable.

Balida smiled.  "You should ask a certain former Source about that my son.  I'll be back soon."

As she disappeared, Cole and Phoebe exchanged worried looks. 

______________

Piper was paging through the Book of Shadows with Paige looking over her shoulder.  Piper stopped and put her face down in her hands and let out a deep sigh.  "You can't sense her anywhere?" Piper asked again of Leo.

Leo: No. 

Paige: So, she has to be in the Underworld.

Leo: I don't think so. I tried orbing down there and I still couldn't sense her.

Piper looked up in surprise. "You what?"

Leo: It was a somewhat safe place, and I did it quickly.  If she is down there, something is blocking me from getting a read on her.

Darryl: She isn't dead, is she?

Piper and Paige looked at Leo hoping he would have something good to say.  "I don't think so," Leo said, "but it's hard to tell."

Paige: Let's try switching the "Call a Lost Witch" spell around and go to her.

Glenn: Um, Paige, I realize this isn't my business, but you have no idea where she is.  That sounds really dangerous.

Paige: It is Glenn, but we'll be fine. Don't worry.

Leo looked at Piper hoping his wife understood how foolish that really would be.  She didn't disappoint him this time.

Piper put her hand on Paige's. "We can't do that yet, not until we know more about who we are dealing with."

Piper looked up at the ceiling.  "Any help you might want to give would be appreciated right now."

Suddenly, the pages of the book started turning.  They landed on a drawing of a woman that looked a lot like the one that had taken Phoebe and Cole.  It described her as a demon sorceress.  Piper was reading the description of the demon but stopped cold when she got to the last line of the entry. 

Paige looked over her shoulder and read the line out loud "She is believed to be the daughter of the original Source. No known vanquish exists."

Paige and Piper looked up to face Leo.  Darryl and Glenn looked at the others in the room not fully understanding what they had heard, but knowing it had to be pretty bad.

_____________

Phoebe could feel her power boost start to wear off.  She had to do something or her sisters would have no way of helping her out.  She had no idea if her powers would even work here.  She tried levitating and was surprised to find out that she could.  Whatever was affecting Cole, wasn't affecting her.  That couldn't help them escape, but maybe……..

Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated hard on Piper.  This was something she had been sensing she could do, but hadn't tried since she got the power boost. Now, if it worked, it just might save their lives.  

_____________

Piper was about to call all of heaven down to help her get her sister back, but then she found herself experiencing something rather strange.  She saw the woman that had taken Phoebe and Cole standing with the other assassins that the sisters had vanquished, she saw Cole standing at the entrance of a cave and getting slammed backwards by some invisible barrier, she saw the entry on demonic assassins in the Book of Shadows, then she saw the faces of Amber, Darryl, George and Glenn, and finally she saw the woman that had kidnapped them taunting Cole in the cave.

When Piper opened her eyes she was lying on the floor with her head in Leo's lap.  "What the hell happened?" asked Paige.

Piper stood up. "I think Phoebe just sent me a message."

Leo: What? How?

Piper: I guess her power boost hasn't worn off yet.  Anyway, I got a strong sense of being connected to Phoebe and then I saw several images.  I think Phoebe is trying to tell us that the demonic sorceress is also an assassin, which means that potion and spell should vanquish her.  She also showed me that they are trapped in a cave somewhere by a magical barrier. 

Paige: Ok, so if Phoebe was able to communicate with you, we should be able to get to her, right?

Piper: I think so, but there is something else.

Leo: What?

Piper: I think she was trying to tell me who the last reincarnated knight is, she said as she looked over at Glenn.

________________

As Phoebe let go of her concentration on Piper she fell over into Cole's lap.  Cole reached over to hold her out of concern.  "Are you ok?" he asked.

Phoebe smiled: I was just using the last of my power boost to talk with Piper.

Cole: What do you mean?

Phoebe: Well, you saw me levitate, right?

Cole: Yeah, your powers work here even though mine don't, but what do you mean "talk to Piper?"

Phoebe: I sent her several images. I just hope she understands what they mean.

Phoebe was exhausted from her power boost leaving her and her last minute attempt at something completely new.  She put her head back on Cole's chest and closed her eyes.  Sleep soon overtook her.

_______________

The former Source paced around the living room of the apartment.  "I have to figure out what she is up to."

Balida suddenly appeared. "Why don't you just ask?"

The former Source whirled around, "You dare come here after what you've done?"

Balida smiled, "Whatever do you mean?"

The former Source was generally patient, but two betrayals in one lifetime was a bit much.  The fireball was flung before any thought was put into it.

Balida dodged the fireball and laughed, "Your Charmed One will remain trapped until she dies if you kill me.  Then what will you do about Quotar?"

The former Source walked over to the daughter and caught her by the neck. "You have been working as an assassin for the knights and you have kidnapped a Charmed One.  Why shouldn't I kill you right this instant?"

Balida: I will give you the Charmed One back, if my son – your grandson – joins us.

The former Source let go of Balida's neck. "Don't screw this up or I will make you suffer a fate far worse than oblivion or _exile."_

_____________

Piper hung up the phone and walked into the living room.  "Lucy thinks she's found a spell that might break the barrier where Phoebe and Cole are trapped. It was in a book she just recently bought, so luck may be on our side.  She also has an amulet for Glenn.  She'll be over in a few minutes."

Paige: Ok, I'll go make sure we have enough of the vanquishing potion.

Piper: I already did that.  We're almost ready.  Glenn, are you ok?

Glenn: Yeah, sure. I would have never pictured myself the heroic type, but I'm coping.

Paige hugged Glenn and kissed him on the cheek.  "You were my hero in my darkest days. Don't forget, if it wasn't for you, I'd still be swimming in a bottle."

Glenn smiled. "No you wouldn't. I just helped you out sooner. You would have gotten there on your own."

A little while later, the doorbell rang.  The sisters greeted Lucy and they quickly got the amulet around Glenn's neck to protect him.  After a lot of protesting, both Glenn and Darryl went home to keep them away from any danger that might come back to the manor.  After even more protesting, Lucy also went home to wait for the sisters to call and let her know how things went with Phoebe and Cole.

_______________

Phoebe was having a fitful sleep and Cole couldn't decide if he should wake her or not.  Suddenly she screamed and his decision was made for him.

_______________

Cole leaned down to kiss Phoebe gently on the lips.  She had tears in her eyes and her heart was racing.  She put her arms around his neck and pulled close to his chest.  She kissed him with as much passion as her heart contained.  He laid down beside her so that his body pressed closely against hers.  She could feel his desire for her, and she matched it with her own.  She felt her cloths being removed, and she reached to remove his.  She felt like she was on fire with a combination of love and lust.  She opened her eyes to look into those of her lover's and watched as his face turned from the man she loved into Beltazar.  She screamed at the demon looming over her with an evil grin.

________________

Cole shook Phoebe gently first and then hard.  "Wake up!"

Phoebe sat up gasping for breath.  She turned to Cole and pulled away from him a little.

Balida appeared and said "He's always going to be that demon, and you're always going to be afraid of him."

Cole stood up to face his mother.  He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew if it involved his mother, it couldn't be good.

Phoebe realized she was still fully dressed.  She stood up as well, as she slowly got her wits about her.

Cole: I don't know what you are talking about, but I am not the son you gave birth to.

Balida: No, you aren't.  You still have power though, don't you?  Demonic power.

Cole: Only so I could escape that wasteland.

Balida: A place _she trapped you in.  A place __she was willing to leave you._

Cole looked back at Phoebe.  He hadn't let himself get angry over that, but now he felt it rise up in him a little.  "She just didn't want to use dark magic.  Who can blame her?"

Balida: Yes, because dark magic had done so much to her.  She walked over to Phoebe and cupped her hand under her chin, "Isn't that right, sweetie?" she said. "A dark marriage to a man you thought was good, a dark child you thought was conceived in love, all because of him," she said as she pointed to Cole.  "You know you're cursed, don't you?" she continued, "Nothing you will do will bring you happiness in this life.  Why do you let yourself keep loving him?"

Phoebe pulled away from Balida's grasp.  Balida laughed, "Did she tell you about your past lives my son, about the curse that keeps you two apart?"  She turned back to Phoebe, "You don't actually think it can be broken, do you?"

Cole looked at Phoebe wondering what his mother was talking about.  "I don't care about any curses."

Balida laughed again. "Ok, let's talk about something you do care about," she said as she pulled out a crystal.

Cole gasped, "How did you get a hold of that?"

Balida: Well, it was mine to begin with. After you took it from Raynor, I decided to take it back. I figured it might come in handy someday.

Phoebe: What is it Cole?

Balida: Oh, so she's not the only one with secrets?  This, my little witch of a daughter-in-law, contains his father's soul.  He has been working to free him for over a century, and now he will get the chance.

Cole: What are you talking about?

Balida: Simple my boy. Kill your wife or destroy your father's soul. The choice is yours.  Decide, or I will do both for you.

Cole started to run at his mother.  He would tear her apart with his bare hands if he couldn't kill her with his powers.  She slammed him across the room with a fireball of her own.  He stood up dazed, but ready to try again.  Except now she had a fireball aimed at Phoebe.

Balida: Decide Cole, which will it be?

Phoebe: No Cole. Don't choose.

Cole: Phoebe, I have to.

Phoebe: No. She just wants you to commit the act of evil. Something you won't be able to forgive yourself for, something you can't come back from.  It's not about losing one of us; it's about losing yourself.

Balida: Smart girl, who would have thought?  Decide Cole, who's it going to be?  I'll kill them both if you don't do something soon.

Cole: Phoebe, I can't let you die. I have to do something.

Phoebe ran over to face Cole.  Tears were forming in his eyes, and tears were streaming down her face. She kissed him gently. "Do nothing."

Cole: Phoebe, I…..

Phoebe: Do nothing.

Balida: Decide Cole!

Phoebe shook her head no.  Cole sighed deeply.  He looked at his mother and shook his head no as well.  Phoebe grabbed him around the neck and kissed him again, more deeply. 

Balida: So be it!

_______________

Leila sat up with a start.  She turned to the man lying beside her.  She traced his lips and kissed him deeply waking him up from his sleep.  Caleb returned her kiss.  When she stopped, she was beaming in a way he hadn't seen for awhile.  

"What is it?" Caleb asked his wife.  

"The curse has been broken," Leila responded.  

Caleb smiled, "What? How do you know?"

Leila laughed with pure joy, "I don't know. I just know it's been broken, somewhere in the future, it's been broken."  

Caleb grabbed his wife and pulled her into a passionate embrace.  "I always knew it would be," he whispered in her ear before they made love.

________________

Phoebe stopped the kiss suddenly.  Cole leaned in not wanting it to end.  She laughed with happiness.  He looked at his wife like she was nuts since they would soon be dead.  "The curse," she said, "It's been broken!"

Cole: What? How?

Phoebe: I don't know. Merlin said love can overcome all curses.  Somehow, it has!

Balida: That's nice, a little late, but nice.

She flung the fireball at the lovers.  Phoebe, filled with new hope, wasn't ready to give up yet.  She pulled Cole down to dodge the fireball.  

Balida started to crush the crystal in her hand, but Phoebe levitated and kicked her hard knocking the crystal free.

Cole smiled. The next thing he knew, he heard chanting behind him.  He turned around to see what was going on.

Piper and Paige were standing at the entrance to the cave chanting something in Latin.  When they were done, they threw some powder at the barrier and ran in to the cave.  Cole realized he would have his powers now.  He turned back to his mother and threw a fireball at her before she could attack his wife again.

Phoebe ran over and grabbed the crystal that contained Cole's father's soul.  Piper threw the vanquishing potion at Balida as Paige began the spell….

Paige…………._Your life is full of death_

Piper…………._Your hands are covered in blood_

Phoebe……….._Your pain should know no depth……__Your punishment should be a flood_

All together……_From hell you came, to hell now return! _

Balida screamed as she went up in flames.

Phoebe hugged her sisters tightly.  The three of them turned to Cole and included him in the embrace.  

Cole: Let's get out of here.

Piper: Good call.

They orbed and shimmered out to the manor.

________________

Leo was nervously pacing around the living room waiting for his wife and her sisters to return.  They had used a spell that would only transport Paige and Piper to Phoebe, but he still wished they could have figured out a way for him to go as well.  He was overjoyed when he heard Piper's voice in the kitchen.

Leo: Piper, I'm in here.

Piper ran around the corner with Paige, Phoebe and Cole following her.  "Score one for the good guys," she said as she hugged him.

Paige: Score a lot more than that.  All of the knights are protected, and the assassins are dead.

Phoebe: Good, you understood.

Piper smiled: Yes, though some warning would have been nice.

Phoebe: Well, I didn't have a lot of time.  Wonder when I will get the ability to do that again?

Leo: I'm sure it will be soon.

The family sat around exchanging details.  Piper told Phoebe and Cole about the entry they found in the Book of Shadows, and Phoebe told her sisters about the lifted curse.  Then she handed Leo the crystal and asked if he could do anything.  Leo nodded, and asked if Cole was ready to meet his father.

_______________

Cole's father stood before them all in spirit form.  He thanked them for freeing him, and then looked at his son.  "My son, you are much more than you think you are.  Are you ready to discover the other side of your heritage?"

Cole looked up with shame in his eyes and nodded yes.  Cole's father turned to the sisters and asked them to prepare two potions.

Cole looked at his father and the potion in front of him.  His father asked, "Do you trust her enough to love you no matter what?"  Cole looked at Phoebe, and drank the potion.

Cole felt the powers he had acquired in the wasteland leave him.  Then Cole's father looked at Phoebe, "Do you trust him enough to believe in him no matter what?"

Phoebe looked at her sisters.  Piper hesitated, and then smiled as she saw Paige nodding yes.  Piper nodded yes as well.

Phoebe lifted the glass with the other potion in it and handed it to Cole.  Cole looked at Phoebe, and then at the others.  "Are you sure?  Are you _all sure?" he asked._

They all nodded yes again, and Cole drank the potion.  His father smiled and said, "Cole will always have to battle the demon within him, but with the restoration of his natural powers will come his powers from my side as well. Learn about them my son, and use them for good."

A woman appeared by Cole's father's side. It was the woman the demon sorceress had masquerade as, it was his wife.  Cole's father took his wife by the hand and smiled back at his son.  Then together they walked off into a white light.

_______________

The Darklighter looked at Quotar and repeated his assignment.  "You want me to kidnap the whitelighter, not kill him?"

Quotar: Yes. That should bring the Charmed Ones to me. Once they are here, I will kill them and deal with these warriors of light without them in the way.

The Darklighter nodded and left to go about his task.

_______________

The former Source looked at the servant. "Pity about my daughter.  She never did listen to me."

The servant looked up at his master and asked, "How did the Charmed Ones get through the barrier your daughter put up?"

The former Source smiled, "I guess she forgot about a book or two over the years."

The servant looked at the former Source suspiciously, "That spell was in a book?"

The former Source laughed, "Well, she said it right in front of me when she let me free. I have a good memory. It's in a book now."

The servant smiled. It's a good thing they knew what magic shop the Charmed Ones frequented.


	13. Surprises

It had been a couple of days since they rescued Phoebe and Cole and vanquished his mother.  Paige had spent a lot of time on the phone with Glenn trying to get him to understand that even though everything was ok, she didn't want him spending the night right now.  She was afraid it would make Phoebe uncomfortable, but didn't want to tell Glenn everything.  She would just have to make it up to him later.

For some reason, Paige couldn't sleep tonight.  Maybe it was because they had all nearly slept the last two days away.  Now she was feeling restless.  Paige walked downstairs to raid the refrigerator.  When she walked around the corner, she almost screamed as she turned on the lights.  She took a deep breathe, and then smiled.

Paige: Does Phoebe know you're here?

Cole shook his head. "I've been debating going upstairs and talking with her.  I'm sorry to be sulking around in here. I know I don't live here anymore, and I have no right to be here, but…"

Paige: Cole, it's ok. You've been through a lot. A little sulking in our kitchen isn't the worse thing you've ever done.

Cole frowned. "Paige, about the way I treated you….."

Paige waved her hand. "That doesn't matter. Besides, now that you're back to your original demon status, we have the potion to vanquish you if you get out of line again."

Cole: Is that supposed to make me feel better?

Paige: No, but it does make me feel a little more secure.

Paige walked to the refrigerator.  "Want something to drink or snack on?"  Cole shook his head no.  Paige brought out some chocolate cake Piper had made the day before. "Ok, but you're really missing out," she said with a grin.

Paige poured herself a glass of milk and took the remaining part of the cake over to the table with a fork.

Cole: You're going to eat that whole thing?

Paige smiled: Unless you want to help save me from myself?

Cole looked at Paige and looked at the cake. "Get me a fork."

Paige took a bite of cake and got up to get Cole a fork.  She pointed to the milk, and Cole nodded yes.  Paige poured Cole a glass of milk and returned to the table with his fork.

With wide eyes and a big grin, Paige said teasingly, "Dig in, demon boy."

Cole made a half smile.  He took a bite of cake while trying to figure his sister-in-law out. "Paige, can we talk?"

Paige: Sure. Cake puts me in a good mood, especially the chocolate kind.

Cole: I really do want to apologize to you.

Paige took another bite of cake and leaned back in her chair. "You know what? I needed to hear it when Phoebe apologized, but I don't need to hear you say you're sorry. What I do need to know if what you want now. What do you want from her? What do you want from us?"

Cole shrugged: What I want?  I want to be her husband, and be part of your family, but that is probably asking too much.

Paige nodded. "It's asking a lot, at least right now."

Cole took another bite of cake. "Will it ever be possible?"

Paige: Maybe. You need to talk to Phoebe first, and you can't stay sealed in a dark marriage, but I'm getting ahead of myself.  You need to find yourself so to speak.  You need to discover the other side of you.  If your father's side is truly a force of good, maybe that will be enough to balance out your demon.

Cole nodded. "I've tried to figure out what my father's powers were, but I haven't been able to yet."

Paige: I'm sure you'll get it in time.

Cole: What did you mean we can't stay sealed in a dark marriage?  Do you mean we should get a divorce?

Paige: Sort of.  Perhaps a spiritual divorce or maybe a renewal of your vows. I'm not really sure. Grams just said you could be resealed in a marriage of light if the time ever came.

Cole: Grams?

Paige: Yeah, I asked for some heavenly advice about you, and she had a little talk with me.  She mentioned if you and Phoebe decided to give it another go, you could do so.

Paige and Cole both took a bite of cake at the same time.  Cole took a drink of milk and then said, "You're talking like you might be ok with all this."

Paige smiled. "I might be.  I've seen who you used to be, both in your past life and before the Source took you over.  I liked you, and I probably could again.  I just don't trust you, completely."

Cole smiled. "So, you trust me a little?"

Paige: A little.

Cole: It's a start, and I'll take what I can get.

Paige looked at the cake in front of her that was quickly diminishing.  "Why don't you go talk to Phoebe now?" she said.

Cole laughed. "Tell me you're not saying that just because you want the rest of the cake to yourself."

Paige giggled. "No, I'm sure my sister needs to talk to you after the curse being lifted and meeting your father and all.  The cake is just bonus for me."

Cole got up and started to leave, but before he did he turned around and hugged Paige.  Paige was a bit caught off guard, but she hugged him in return.  When he let her go, she smacked him on the butt, and said over her shoulder, "Tell her I said hi."

________________

Cole was walking up the stairs when he passed Piper on her way down.  "Hi Cole," she said before she completely realized what was going on.  "Um, Cole?" she said as she stopped on the stairs.

Cole smiled. "Paige told me to go talk to Phoebe.  You better get to the kitchen fast if you want any of that chocolate cake."

Piper smiled and shook her head.  She actually thought a talk between Phoebe and Cole was a couple of days overdue, but she understood why Cole needed to time to process everything that happened to him.

Piper walked into the kitchen to find Paige finishing up the last few bites of cake.  She laughed. "Cole wasn't kidding about the cake."

Paige: It was wonderful sis.

Piper: I bet. Good thing I hid the brownies.

Paige: There are brownies?

Piper: Oh no you don't. You'll be up all night as is with that cake. The brownies are for me and baby.

Paige smiled and touched Piper's stomach.  "I can sacrifice for the baby," she said as she kissed Piper's tummy.

Piper went to go find the hidden brownies. Paige got up to refill her glass and pour Piper one as well.  

Piper: You sent Cole to talk to Phoebe?

Paige: It was about time, don't you think?

Piper: Yes. Are you ok with it though?

Paige: I'm not ready for him to move in tomorrow, but I think I can handle a slow healing process.

Piper nodded. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

Piper suddenly got a strange look on her face.  "What's wrong?" Paige asked.  "I think the baby kicked," Piper answered.

Paige ran over to her sister and put her hand on Piper's stomach just in time to feel another kick.  "Oh cool, where's Leo?"

Piper frowned: On an assignment.

Paige: Too bad.  Well, I'll enjoy this moment with my sister all to myself then.

Piper smiled, and they both giggled when the baby kicked again.

________________

Leo orbed in to find his friend hurt badly.  He ran over to his fellow whitelighter to try to heal him.  "Heal Rebecca first," Mark said through the pain.

Leo looked around the room and then he saw the hurt witch.  He ran over and healed Rebecca. As soon as she was out of danger, he went back to Mark.

"It was a darklighter's arrow," Mark said. "I removed it, but I think the poison is too far." 

Leo: No. I'm sure everything will be fine.

Leo was trying to heal Mark when he was knocked unconscious from behind. Rebecca got her wits about her just in time to see the darklighter vanish with Leo.  She ran over to Mark to see if he was alright.

Rebecca: Mark, are you ok?

Mark: No, Leo tried to heal me but it was too late. 

Rebecca: Leo? No, he was taken just now by the darklighter.  Maybe you can still be healed. I'm going to check the spell book, and see if we can trade powers or something.

Mark grabbed Rebecca before she could get up.  "Leo, the whitelighter who was taken, he's the husband of one of the Charmed Ones.  You need to get to them and warn them."

Rebecca: Husband? I thought that wasn't allowed.  What about you?

Mark: Too late.  There was an exception made for Leo and Piper.  Get to her and warn her.  Don't worry about me.

Rebecca: Mark, please don't die.

Mark smiled a little: I'm already dead, remember?  It's ok.

Rebecca placed her hand on her whitelighter's cheek.  "I'll miss you."

Mark: Find the Charmed Ones.  Hurry.

Mark closed his eyes.  Rebecca whispered Goodbye.  Then she watched as her friend disappeared.  She got up and went to get a crystal and a map.

______________

Cole gently opened the door to Phoebe's room.  He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.  She was sleeping so he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  He decided to lie beside her and watch her sleep.  It wasn't long before she opened her eyes and smiled.  "Are you really here or am I just dreaming?" she asked.

Cole: Does that mean you dream about me when I'm not here?

Phoebe moved closer to Cole so he could wrap his arms around her. "The last couple of days, you're all I've dreamt about."

Cole took a deep breathe.  He could smell the shampoo she used in her hair, and the lavender of her body lotion.  Even her smell was intoxicating.  How had he managed to stay away from her for so long?  He felt her cuddle up next to him and rest her head on his chest. How he had missed this.  He regained his concentration before the tears that were forming in his eyes got loose.  

Cole: Are they good dreams?

Phoebe: Yes, but they make me sad.

Phoebe rolled over to look into Cole's eyes.  "Where do we go from here?" she asked.

Cole: Where do you want to go?

Phoebe: No fair answering a question with a question. 

Cole: Ok then. I want to move forward, together.  I love you, Phoebe.  I want to be part of your life, and someday, part of your family.

Phoebe frowned: I don't know if that's possible.

Cole: It may be more possible than you think.  Paige and Piper know I'm here now.  

Phoebe: They do?

Cole nodded: Paige is the one who sent me to talk to you.  She and I have been downstairs bonding over chocolate cake and milk.

Phoebe smiled: I don't think I believe you.

Cole laughed: Well, it's the most bonding we've ever done outside of hunting demons together.

Phoebe giggled now too. Then seriously, she asked, "Cole, are you ok with what happened to your mother?"

Cole: I didn't really know her Phoebe.  She was just another demon to me.

Phoebe: What about meeting your father?  How are you handling that?

Cole: I'm handling it.  I still have figured out what my father's powers are, but I'm very glad he's finally where he belongs.

Phoebe: Me too.

Cole pulled Phoebe up closer to him.  He reached up and touched her cheek.  "I'd like to be back where I belong."  Then he pulled her down and gave her the most loving kiss she had ever experienced in her whole life.  When they stopped, he said, "The real question Phoebe is what do you want?"

Phoebe: I want you Cole, but I can't always have what I want.

Cole: What if we take it slow?

Phoebe nodded: Really slow?

Cole: Really slow.  Want me to go now?

Phoebe: Can you just stay here and hold me?

Cole: I can do that.

Phoebe kissed Cole lightly on the lips and then laid back down beside him.  She cuddled in his arms and just allowed herself to hope for a better future for the two of them.  Cole just lied there enjoying the feel of his wife in his arms.  He could wait as long as it took to be with her again wholly and completely.

_______________

Quotar looked at the unconscious whitelighter chained to the wall.  He walked over and picked up a bag of bounty.  He turned to face the darklighter who had delivered his prize.  "Will she get the word of his kidnapping?" Quotar asked.

The darklighter nodded. "I left a witch alive, and her whitelighter wasn't dead yet. I'm sure he told her to warn the Charmed Ones."

Quotar handed the darklighter the bounty.  Then he picked up a crystal with five points surrounding a center point.  He pushed the center point down and the crystal starting glowing dark blue.

"When she comes, she and her sisters will be powerless thanks to this little device," Quotar said.

"Won't that affect the powers of anyone in the room?" the darklighter asked.

"Yes, but they won't be coming with knives and swords.  We don't need magic to kill them," Quotar answered as he took a sword off the wall.

________________

The sun was barely up when Piper heard the doorbell through the house.  She rolled over and noticed Leo wasn't in bed with her.  Suddenly she had a bad feeling.  Piper ran down the stairs to see Paige letting a blonde woman in the house.

The woman introduced herself as Rebecca.  She quickly told them what happened earlier, and that Leo had been taken.  Piper almost collapsed when she heard the news. 

Paige caught her sister and yelled for Phoebe and Cole.

________________

Phoebe and Cole came running down the stairs as Paige was seeing Rebecca to the door.

Phoebe: Who was that?

Paige: A witch, her name is Rebecca.  She came to tell us that in an attack last night, her whitelighter was killed and Leo was taken.

Phoebe: Oh crap, where's Piper?

________________

Piper walked out from the kitchen carrying potions.  Piper looked up at Cole with tears in her eyes.  "Can you take me to him?"

Cole: Of course, you ready to go now?

Phoebe: Hold it. Wait just a minute.

Piper: Phoebe, he's my husband! The father of my baby!

Phoebe walked over and put her arms on Piper. "I know honey. I know. But if Quotar is behind this, he did it to draw us out."

Paige: Phoebe's right.  We can't just go play on his turf.

Piper: What choice do I have?

Paige: Maybe we can get the knights together?

Phoebe: No, Paige. I think you were right about that. What can four humans do against a demon? One of them is still a little girl.

Piper: I can't wait around for some warriors of light. I'm going to save Leo, and I'm going now. Cole?

Cole looked at Phoebe.  Phoebe looked at Piper.

Phoebe: Ok, Cole and Paige will go with you. I'm going to look in the Book of Shadows one more time.

Paige: How will you get to us?

Phoebe: I'll use the spell you used to get to me and Cole. I won't be long, but I want to check on something first.

Piper nodded. "Don't be long."

Phoebe hugged her sister. "I won't be."

Phoebe turned to Cole, "Take care of them, ok?"

Cole nodded: With my life.

Cole shimmered out with Piper and Paige.  Phoebe shook her head nervously and then ran upstairs to look at the Book.

________________

Cole, Piper and Paige looked at the guards at the door.  "Are you sure you sensed him here?" Piper asked Paige.  Paige nodded yes.

Cole whispered: Ok, I'll take one of them out with a fireball.  Do you think you can blow the other one up Piper?

Piper nodded.  "Remember your powers are weaker here, so be prepared to react," Cole added.

Piper: Ok, let's go.

Cole stood up and threw a fireball at one of the guards.  Piper tried to explode the other one, but it only stunned him.  Paige grabbed on of the potion bottles and threw it at the second guard.  That caused him pain, but another guard ran out to help. 

Cole went to throw a fireball at the second guard while Paige battled the third one with potions, but the second guard popped in behind Piper and used her as a shield.  Cole then felt something strange happen inside him.  

The battle kind of stopped for a minute as a transformation in Cole took place.  He morphed into a tiger and lunged himself at the second guard.  Shocked, the demon loosened his hold on Piper and she ducked out of the way.  The tiger ripped the throat out of the demon guard and then backed off to let Piper try exploding him again.  Weakened by the attack, this time the demon vanquished.  The third guard was in pain, but started to attack the sisters as soon as he got his wits about him again. 

However, as quickly as Cole had become the tiger, he became a man again and threw a fireball at the last guard.

Paige: Well, I guess we know what your father's power is now.

Cole smiled: Yeah, I guess we do.

Piper: Come on, let's go.

The three of them ran into the room to find Leo chained to a wall badly beaten and barely awake.  "Come on Cole, get us out of here," Piper said.

Cole grabbed hold of Leo to shimmer him out, but found he couldn't.

Cole: Uh oh.

Piper's eyes widened: What's wrong?

Quotar walked into the room. "What's wrong is that I am missing a Charmed One."

_______________

Phoebe was paging through the Book of Shadows searching for something, she wasn't sure what.  She passed a page, and then flipped back again.

Phoebe: Of course, that's it! How could we be so stupid?

______________

Quotar held the chin of Piper who was now chained to the wall next to her husband. "I really thought you would all come together," he said.  Then he put his hand on her stomach. "Perhaps I shouldn't kill you just yet," he said with a grin.

Paige and Cole were tied to chairs on the other side of the room.  They struggled against the ropes and Paige screamed, "Get your hands off her!"

Quotar turned to the witch. "My, my, the baby of the family has spunk."

Cole: I can't wait until you see just how _much spunk she has._

Quotar then turned to Cole, "Killing you – **_traitor - will bring me much popularity."  Cole spat in the demon's face._**

Quotar raised the sword he was holding to kill Cole, but was interrupted.

_______________

Phoebe walked in with a grin on her face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said.

Quotar: Ah the last witch.  And who is going to stop me?  You?

Phoebe: Yes, with a little help.

Quotar laughed. He put the sword back on the wall and pulled a knife down.  Quotar walked over to Phoebe and put his hand around Phoebe's neck while holding a knife to her throat. 

Cole: Don't touch her!

Quotar laughed again, "You have no powers here witch. How will _you stop __me? When are you going to get it?  The Power of Three means nothing to me!"_

Phoebe felt him chocking her, but with remarkable spite said, "Maybe not. But how do you feel about….."

"……the Power of Four," Prue finished for her as she walked around the corner.

Piper eyes widened as she understood what was going on. "Prue! The crystal!"

Prue took out her sword and smashed the crystal at once. 

Paige called out for Piper and Leo's chains to fall to the floor.  Leo slumped to the ground as Piper caught him.  "Time to wake up sweetie," she said as she put him on the ground.

Quotar eyes filled with horror.  "That's right," Phoebe said as Paige orbed out of the chair and over to Phoebe to free her from Quotar's grasp. "There are **four Halliwell sisters," she said as she and Paige reappeared.**

Prue sliced the ropes that were holding Cole.  There were four demons in the room besides Quotar.  Cole formed a fireball in his hand, "I'd get out of here if I were you," he said with a grin.

One of the demons threw an energy ball at Paige.  She called for it and threw it back. Cole threw the fireball at one of the other demons.  The remaining two took Cole's advice and ran.

Quotar: I don't understand. The prophesy said…..

Prue smiled: Prophesies are funny things. Sometimes, you don't understand them until you experience them.

Quotar screamed in exasperation.  He threw and energy ball at the place where Leo was sitting as he was just starting to come around.  Paige and Prue both started to react, but Piper had already formed a protective bubble around her husband.  The energy ball simply bounced off it.

Paige: Baby power?

Piper: Baby power.

Phoebe: Go baby.

Prue turned back to face Quotar.  She sent her sword flying threw the air with the power of her mind.  Phoebe levitated and kicked Quotar into the sword.  He went up in flames screaming.

Prue: Well done, sis.

Phoebe smiled: You too.

Piper helped Leo up and hugged him.

Paige: Let's go home.

Piper: Good idea.

The family was about to leave when they heard clapping coming around the corner.  They stood their in shock at who they were facing.

________________

Lucy: Nice job guys. I should have figured out the fourth sister thing. I might be slipping a bit.

Phoebe: Um, Lucy? What are you doing here?

Lucy smiled: Getting ready to retake my throne.

Piper: Your what?

Lucy: My throne. Thanks for getting rid of my competition for me.

Cole: Are you trying to tell us that _you are the original Source?_

Lucy smiled again: One in the same.

Phoebe: Um, the original Source's name is Lucy?

Paige: I'm sure that's not her real name Phoebe.

Lucy: Oh no, it is. Well, it's a nickname.  

Phoebe: Lucy, what could Lucy be short for?

Piper: Phoebe, _think about it. Luci…_

Phoebe: Oh. Oooohh. Wow. We kind of figured you for a guy.

Lucy: Yeah, well what can I say? Biblical writers – bet you don't hear much about the Arch Angel Michelle either.

Phoebe: Well, no.

The Source's servant walked in.  "Master, the others will be here soon."

Lucy nodded: Right ok, well go ahead you guys. Get out of here.  

Piper: Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but if we are going to have to face you again, we might as well get it over with.

Lucy smiled: I'm not coming after you silly.  I love you guys.  Hell, you're practically family with Phoebe being married to my grandson and all.

Cole: What?

Lucy: Oh yeah, hi. I really am sorry about what my daughter did to you. I hope you two can work things out now, she said pointing to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Thanks, I think.

Lucy: Anyway, you all need to get going. I'm canceling the war on the Charmed Ones for good. You may face a few demons here or there who want to make a name for themselves, but they won't be coming from me.  This place needs to get reorganized, and that doesn't leave much room for senseless battles.  It's been missing a woman's touch I think.  Now go on, get out of here.  

The family looked around at each other and decided to let their questions go.  They all orbed or shimmered to the safety of the manor.


	14. Happy Endings

It had been months since the sisters had defeated Quotar and learned Lucy's true identity.  In that time, Cole learned to master the power from his father's side and the family now joked that it would be perfect for giving pony rides at future birthday parties.  Phoebe's powers of premonition were also advancing. The two of them were taking things slow with each other, and Paige was impressed.

Cole spent the winter working with Leo converting the basement to a bedroom for Phoebe.  Of course, the first thing Prue joked about when she saw the new room was the Woogie man, and Phoebe freaked.  So, Paige took the new bedroom and her room became the new nursery.  Phoebe made Paige memorize the spell to get rid of the Woogie man, and quizzed her on it daily for awhile.  The downside was the Paige had the washing machine and dryer in her bedroom.  The upside was that Leo and Cole installed her a bathroom and she had plenty or room for her painting.  All in all, Paige was pretty pleased with how things worked out.

So far it seemed Lucy was keeping her cease fire on the Charmed Ones.  Sure, they still vanquished a demon from time to time, but now Phoebe and Paige had the chance to help innocents with their _other jobs. George had taken on more and more of the managing of P3, so Piper made him partial owner.  That way, she could stay at home and enjoy her baby.  In fact, the club was doing better than ever, so Piper didn't even take that much of a hit in the income.  Besides writing her advice column, Phoebe managed to work with Darryl a little.  In the last month, she helped him solve two murders and find one missing child.  Darryl loved working with the sisters on cases he could actually close._

______________

After Phoebe's wedding, Victor had accepted a temporary overseas assignment.  He loved being there for Phoebe, but meeting Paige had reminded him both of the daughter he lost and the wife who left him for her whitelighter.   He didn't blame Paige, and he put on a happy face for Phoebe, but he needed some distance while they got to know their new sister.  He regretted his choice when Phoebe called him to tell him she had lost her child and things were going badly with Cole.  He had really wanted to be there to help makes things better even though he knew he couldn't.  When Phoebe had called later to tell him Piper was pregnant, he felt like he was on a rollercoaster ride.  Now he was finally getting back home to his girls, if he could just get through this blasted traffic!

______________

Phoebe was looking in on the nursery when Cole came up behind her.  "It looks great.  You and Leo did a wonderful job," she said.

Cole put his arms around her waist. "It was mostly him."

Phoebe turned around to face Cole. "There's something I want to ask you…."  

The doorbell rang and interrupted her thoughts.  She raced downstairs to greet her father as he came in the door.

Victor hugged Piper as much as he could, and turned around to embrace Phoebe.  He nodded to Cole as he came down the stairs and looked over to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Things are better, Dad.

Victor smiled: That's good to hear.

Leo walked in from the kitchen with Prue behind him.  "Hi Dad," Leo said.  "Hi Dad," Prue echoed.

Victor: Hi son.  Hi Prue.  Uh, Prue? 

_____________

Paige walked in with a glass of water for Victor who was just coming to on the couch.

Prue: You didn't tell him? How could you not tell him?

Piper shrugged: We got busy with other things?

Victor sat up and looked at his oldest daughter. "You're really here? How?"

Phoebe: Dad, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but Prue's an angel.

Prue smiled: Wonders never cease, do they Dad?

Victor reach over and hugged Prue tightly.  Prue returned his embrace.  Victor had tears streaming down his face when Piper made an uh oh sound.

_____________

Leo: What's wrong?

Piper looked up: I think my water just broke.

Leo: Um, ok this is a little early, but we'll get you to the hospital.

Victor: That could be a problem.  There is major traffic jam out there. It took me all morning to get over here.

Leo: Ok, well, we'll orb over there.

Paige: Is that a good idea?

Prue: Well, we could just do this here.

Phoebe: Oh no.  I was born in the manor, remember?  Center of mystical energy, equal sway for good and evil, no, this baby needs to be born in a protected circle.

Paige: How do we do that?

Piper: I have an idea.

Leo: What?

Piper looked up and pointed, "Orb me up there. I want this baby checked out anyway. Just in case with Lucy's teas and all."

Phoebe: Good idea.

Leo: I don't know….

Piper slumped in pain: Leo!

Leo: Ok, ok, we're going.

Leo and Piper orbed away and the others sat around the living room to wait.

_______________

Paige paced around the living room as Victor and Prue sat talking.  She stopped and sat down by Phoebe on the stairs.  "You ask him yet?" she asked.

Phoebe: What? Oh, no.

Paige nodded. 

Phoebe: Think I should with all this going on?

Paige: Well, let's wait till Piper gets back.

Phoebe nodded.

Paige: You know, this isn't how you described things in your premonition.

Phoebe shrugged: Maybe that's their second child?

Hours passed and even Cole began pacing as they waited for Piper and Leo to return.

_________________

Paige: Prue, maybe you should go up there and check things out?

Piper: No need, we're back.

Everyone turned to see Piper holding her new baby girl with Leo standing behind her.  They maneuvered Piper over to the couch to sit down. 

Phoebe: Everything is ok?

Piper was still teary eyed.  "Yes, and Mom and Grams got to see her.  Ayla was there too.  I'm sorry you all couldn't be."

Paige: Don't worry about it.  We get to see her now.

Piper: Dad, do you want to hold your granddaughter?

Victor was crying again as he reached down and took hold of the little baby.

Cole: What are you going to name her?

Piper held Leo's hand.  "We decided to name her after our mothers – Patricia Melinda Wyatt Halliwell."

Prue: Sounds beautiful.

Phoebe smiled: Very.

Victor handed the baby back to Piper.  As she took her she looked to Phoebe.  "Have you asked him yet?"

Phoebe's eyes widened. "No, this is your day."

Piper: Nonsense. This is a day for happiness.  Ask him.

Phoebe turned to Cole and her voice broke with nerves.  "Cole, things have been nice between us, and I was wondering if you would like to take the next step?"

Cole looked at her not sure what she meant: The next step?

Phoebe nodded: Would you like to marry me, again?

Cole smiled and laughed.  He grabbed Phoebe and twirled her around.  "Yes! Of course!"

Phoebe laughed, and everyone joined in.

Cole put Phoebe down and looked at her family. "This is what you all want?"

They all just nodded yes and smiled.

Piper: But you have to wait until I'm back in a normal dress size!

Cole: Of course, whatever you say.

Cole picked Phoebe up and twirled her around again, and then kissed her a dozen times.

Piper: Would _you like to hold the baby, Uncle Cole?_

Cole couldn't believe his ears.  He walked over to pick up the sleeping baby.  He saw hope, love, and happiness all in the baby's face. His eyes filled with tears.

Prue walked over and put her arm around Paige's waist.  Paige put her arm around Prue.  She looked around the room at her family and took a deep breathe.  Yes, she had finally found her home, and nothing would change that no matter _what demons may come……no matter __what may come!_


End file.
